Stripped Soul
by D.T-H.K
Summary: Un chico inconforme con su vida, una chica manipulada para beneficio de los otros, un encuentro salvaje que no debió suceder... ¿Que ocurre cuando explorador y exploración se unen?
1. Encontrandote

**_.·Stripped Soul·._**

**_Chapter 01: Encontrándote..._**

Era un lugar extraño. Llevaban cerca de tres meses trabajando allí, en una excavación que parecía avanzar a paso lento como consecuencia del variable y caprichoso clima de la zona, una zona que no dejaba de acrecentar su curiosidad a cada día que pasaba.

Pese a que el campamento, junto con la excavación, se hallaba en lo que parecía un desierto esto sólo duraba unas pocas hectáreas a la redonda como si sólo esa zona fuera árida y estéril, incapaz de contener vida... hacía el norte se elevaba una increíble montaña, la cumbre de la cual se podía divisar desde ahí; todo el este y sur lo componía una enorme costa que colindaba con el maravilloso océano por el que habían venido en barco; y al oeste, a poco más de una hora a pie desde el campamento, una enorme, frondosa y seductora selva virgen... Seductora porque a él siempre le habían gustado los lugares inexplorados, seductora porque él siempre había adorado todo aquello que fuera... 'virgen'...

.-¿Adonde vas? –la voz madura, amable y armoniosa de un hombre detuvo su paso.

Se giró para contemplar a su padre y jefe de la exploración, Fujitaka Li, que seguía con la mirada fija en lo que parecía un gastado mapa de algún edificio. No se había movido ni tan siquiera a verle para hacer la pregunta, únicamente había notado como se levantaba del tronco donde hasta hacía poco habían estado sentados los dos.

.-¿Quién ha dicho que iba a algún sitio? –preguntó él.

.-Me lo ha dicho tu determinación al levantarte, Syaoran. -comentó aún sin mirarle.- Pronto empezará a anochecer, no te adentres mucho.

.-Sólo iré hasta el río... –se explicó él.

.-¡Ei, chaval! –un joven moreno de expresión refunfuñona lo llamó desde la puerta de una tienda cercana.- ¿Vas al río? –Syaoran lo miró fulminándolo con la mirada-. ¡Oye, mocoso, te estoy hablando!

.-Déjalo, Touya. –un segundo chico de extraños cabellos largos, plateados y mirada azul como el hielo, salió de la tienda.- ¿Te importaría traer agua para la cena?

.-Er... -Syaoran se acercó a él y cogió las cantimploras que le estaba tendiendo con una sonrisa.- Claro...

Aquellos eran Touya Kinomoto y Yue Tsukishiro, tan opuestos como el sol y la luna, y pese a eso su amistad parecía irrompible.

.-Llévate el machete y la espada...-dijo su padre.

El solo asintió y se dirigió a una tienda algo más alejada, ya pensaba llevarse la espada... odiaba que lo trataran como a un niño pequeño, casi tenía 18 años, y solo se llevaba algunos meses con los otros dos componentes del grupo... entró en la tienda, allí estaban ellos, jugando al mentiroso con una baraja gastada de cartas.

.-Syao... ¿Te vas? –preguntó uno de ellos que lo miraba con unos ojos como dos rajitas.

Como de costumbre, él solo afirmó hiendo a su cama para sacar una espada de debajo el colchón. Era una katana, la funda de la cual era verde con dragones dorados... adoraba esa espada...

.-No me gusta que duermas con eso ahí... –objetó el otro, de cabellos y mirada azul profundo.- Es peligroso, Syao.

.-¿Para ti, o para mi? –preguntó éste colocándose la espada en el cinturón.

.-Para Yamazaki.

.-¡Eriol! –protestó el nombrado provocando la risa de los demás.

.-Por cierto Yamazaki, déjame tu machete, y tú, Eriol, dame un par de bengalas, por si acaso...

.-¿Te llevas el jeep? –Ante la silenciosa afirmación de Syaoran el ojiazul sonrió.- Detrás del asiento hay un pequeño arsenal, pilla lo que quieras.

.-Ok.

Cruzó el campamento haciendo caso omiso de lo que le decía Touya y entró en el jeep dejando las cantimploras en el asiento del copiloto, luego echó un vistazo detrás, dos cajas rebosantes de dinamita, bombas, bengalas y explosivos de lo más variado llenaban parte del suelo.

.-¿'un pequeño arsenal'? –Preguntó incrédulo.- Desde luego... Friki del TNT...

Encendió el motor y puso rumbo hacía aquella selva que se extendía en el horizonte bajo un cielo que empezaba a mostrar los primeros rasgos de un bonito atardecer.

La verdad, adoraba esa vida... el grupo estaba muy unido y coordinado, y por eso, pese a tener a la meteorología en contra, la excavación avanzaba bastante bien. Eriol Hiragizawa, el experto en dinamita y explosivos se encargaba de volar piedras y estructuras molestas; Takashi Yamazaki era el geólogo del equipo, y aunque los dos eran muy jóvenes, ponían total empeño en su trabajo... luego estaban Touya Kinomoto y Yue Tsukishiro, el primero historiador, y el segundo arqueólogo... que decir de su talento para datar las ruinas encontradas... y por fin el jefe y responsable de todo, Fujitaka Li, su padre. Un autentico especialista en arqueología, su vocación a la que dedicaba todo su empeño...

El único que no parecía encajar en aquel grupo era él... Syaoran Li... se podía decir que lo único que se le daba bien era orientarse. Su sentido de la orientación estaba tan desarrollado, que incluso en la selva virgen a la que ahora se dirigía, era capaz de saber donde estaba, más bien lo tenían como guía.

Sin darse cuenta ya había llegado al borde de la selva, donde la primera fila de árboles mostraba ya parte de su majestuosidad. Paró el motor y bajó del coche, cogiendo algún que otro explosivo, unas bengalas, provisiones, el machete y, por supuesto, llevaba su querida espada Hien.

Echó un vistazo al cielo, luego miró hacia el interior del frondoso bosque y no pudiendo ver más que un par de metros más allá, suspiró para adentrarse luego entre la vegetación.

A medida que avanzaba la maleza se iba haciendo más espesa y tupida dificultando su avance y sobretodo su visión. Con un hábil movimiento con el machete cortó algunas planteas que entorpecían su camino, un segundo después su espada era desenvainada para ayudar con su labor de despejar el camino. Poco a poco iba avanzando, había tomado un camino distinto al que utilizaba otras veces, ya que le apetecía ir algo más arriba en el curso del río.

La noche caía mientras continuaba su recorrido. Una luna creciente empezaba ha alzarse iluminando muy escasamente y haciendo que la poca visibilidad que de por si había, fuera cada vez más nula. Syaoran se percató en el pequeño detalle de que no llevaba ninguna linterna encima "_En el jeep" _pensó con fastidio. Ya era demasiado tarde para volver atrás. Así que se dejó llevar por su orientación e instinto comparables al de un felino cazando entre las sombras de la noche.

A medida que avanzaba el sonido lejano y amortiguado de agua correr se iba haciendo más claro y envolvía el aire en una agradable melodía del burbujeo del agua fluir, si no se equivocaba parecía que se aproximaba a una cascada. Cada vez se veía menos y el sonido del agua empezaba a ser ensordecedor, pero pese a eso no tenía miedo.

Estaba en mitad de una jungla oscura y llena de sombras y peligros detrás de cada piedra o rama, estaba solo y posiblemente muy cerca de alguna fiera salvaje que podría considerarlo a él como su cena, y por si fuera poco estaba privado no solo de vista, sino también casi de oído. Pero algo en el ambiente le daba la tranquilidad necesaria para seguir el camino que ese sonido de agua y su propio instinto le marcaban. El terreno se empezó a hacer algo inclinado pero el siguió el camino que tenía decidido seguir, así que no se desvió ni aun cuando el sonido de la cascada empezó a ser algo lejano.

No pasó mucho hasta que lo vio.

A pocos metros de él, entre la exuberante vegetación, se empezaba a vislumbrar una mayor cantidad de luz procedente de la luna que debería estar por encima suyo ya. Se estaba acercando al río y pronto llegó a la última fila de árboles.

Allí el paisaje cambió nuevamente, era un gran claro lleno de pasto verde, ninguna planta gigante ni nada de exuberante vegetación, solo pasto verde que se extendía algunos metros a cada banda del río que en esos momentos reflejaba la luna sobre su superficie.

Se acercó hasta él, caminando por entre la hierba que le llegaba un poco más debajo de la rodilla. Era una extraña sensación la que sentía ahí caminando en aquel peculiar paraje, pero le agradaba ese sentimiento.

Se arrodilló y llenó las dos cantimploras antes de beber el mismo.

Ahí, agazapado como una fiera sedienta. Casi no sobresalía de ese verde manto que lo envolvía... Entonces escuchó un crujido y entreabrió los ojos, aún sin moverse; sabía que si era algún animal, cualquier movimiento brusco podía ser fatal. Pero lo que vislumbró reflejado en el agua lo desconcertó y no pudo más que levantar la cabeza provocando que su boca se abriera, dejando escapar parte del agua que tenía en ella, sus pupilas se dilataron... tenía la cara en un rictus de tremenda sorpresa. Estaba embobado.

¿Mujeres?

No una, sino tres chicas, vestidas con peculiares trajes, caminaban por la otra banda del río.

Una de ellas, de corto cabello castaño, se adelantó unos pasos corriendo, luego dio media vuelta sobre si misma de manera un tanto infantil y encaró a las otras dos, ambas morenas con una larga melena, solo que una era completamente lisa y la otra tenía pequeñas ondulaciones. Estas suspiraron como sabiendo lo que venía ahora...

Una risa. Una tierna e infantil carcajada que provocó que el corazón de Syaoran pegara un bote.

.-Sakura, no...

Llego a decir la del pelo ondulado antes de que la chica de cabello corto girara nuevamente sobre si misma y empezara a correr río abajo.

.-¡Tonta la última! -gritó jovialmente, con una melodiosa y alegre voz antes de saltar sobre una roca en medio del río, elevarse en el aire para dar una magnifica voltereta y desaparecer por el horizonte del agua.

Tras un momento de sorpresa el chico advirtió que ahí estaba la cascada que escuchaba antes. Luego miró a las otras dos. La del pelo liso se había llevado la mano a la cara.

.-Es exasperante...- dejó ir mientras suspiraba. La otra sonrió.

.-¡Y divertido! – Grito antes de salir corriendo.

.-¡Tomoyo! –Exclamó la primera mientras ponía cara de sorpresa.

.-Vamos Mei Ling... ¡Tonta! –Se llegó a escuchar antes de que desapareciera cascada abajo.

De repente la chica que quedaba giró la cabeza hacia él. ¿Le había visto? No lo llegó a saber porque ella también siguió el mismo camino que las demás.

Syaoran parpadeó aún con la vista fija por donde habían desaparecido las chicas, luego miró el agua frente suyo, observando su reflejo.

.-¿Deliras?- le preguntó a su yo de agua antes de meter la cabeza en el río.

Sí, deberían ser alucinaciones... quizá estaba muy necesitado y su mente le jugaba malas pasadas... tanto tiempo, con tanto hombre... no podía sentarle bien. Lo que no entendía era porque, siendo una fantasía sexual suya, no era para nada obscena...

Finalmente se puso de pie y cargando con las cantimploras llenas se acercó al desnivel, luego suspiró, no sabía su mirar abajo o no.

En uno de esos alardes de curiosidad, su propia mente le traicionó dirigiendo la vista hacía abajo. Desde allí tenía una bonita panorámica del río extendiéndose por la selva y perdiéndose poco más lejos entre las copas de los árboles iluminados por la azulada luz de la luna. Y es que abajo no había prados y la selva volvía a mostrar todo su esplendor.

Su vista se fijó en la cascada que tenía al alado y que más o menos tendría unos diez o quince metros de altura. Como en la inmensa mayoría de cascadas que había visto en sus numerosos viajes, una neblina cubría la base del salto de agua provocando, así, que su visión fuera más nula de lo que ya era de por si a causa de la oscuridad.

Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no era una fantasía suya... ¡Ahí habían mujeres! Concretamente las que había visto antes saltar por donde él estaba ahora. Una de ellas, la del pelo rizado si su vista no la engañaba, nadaba indiferente a todo. Las otras dos conversaban cerca de la orilla. Parecía que donde estaban el agua era poco profunda pues le llegaba a ambas un poco más abajo de las caderas creando, así, una bonita visión. ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto un pervertido que se excitaba solo por ver a una... bueno, a tres bellezas mojadas? Aunque sus ojos solo se mantenían sobre la chica de cabello corto y que, estaba seguro, lo estaba mirando. ¿Cómo estaba tan seguro? Digamos que la luna se reflejaba en el lago e iluminaba las pupilas de la chica, aunque también estaba en hecho de que casi podía notar sus ojos penetrándole, escudriñándole, casi desnudándole.

La chica con la que estaba continuaba hablándole mientras ella asentía de manera automática, como si no le prestara atención o no le importara lo que ella le dijese. Al momento, intentando llamar la atención de su absorta amiga, se colocó detrás de ella posando las manos en sus hombros desnudos y volvió a dirigirle la mirada a Syaoran, sorprendiéndolo nuevamente. Acercó sus labios al oído de su amiga con una sonrisa pícara y empezó a susurrarle algo. Sea lo que fuere lo que le explicara, no pareció gustarle mucho a la joven de pelo corto porque, acto seguido, se giró hacia ella y le empujó como quitándola del camino, avanzando hacia la selva y adentrándose en la densa vegetación con paso firme.

Ante esto la joven que nadaba tranquilamente soltó una risita y se acercó hasta la que estaba tirada aun en el agua. Ambas se miraron, se dijeron algo mutuamente y soltaron sendas risas cómplices, luego alzaron la vista para mirarlo. Syaoran se quedó inmóvil, no sabía que hacer, pero aún lo supo menos cuando las dos chicas morenas le hicieron señas con los brazos para que bajara.

¿Qué hacer en ese momento? Las dos opciones que tenía se le cruzaron por la mente: la primera, acudir al llamado de las dos jóvenes y así, tal vez, descubrir la identidad de la tercera. La segunda, hacer caso omiso de sus llamadas y volver como si nada al campamento.

Al mirar al cielo, le pareció que la segunda opción tenía mas sentido, ya que la noche estaba bastante avanzada, pero la idea de conocer a _su_ chica misteriosa le resultó demasiado… tentadora.

Decantándose finalmente por la primera opción, empezó a avanzar sigilosamente entre la maleza, ladera abajo. No hubo pasado ni unos segundos desde que empezara a descender cuando un ruido a espaldas suyas le provocó un sobresalto poniendo, así, todos sus sentidos alerta.

Dio la vuelta rápidamente mientras sacaba una daga, que siempre llevaba encima por si acaso, del interior de su bota. A su vista llegaron mil y una sombras del interior del bosque que lo iban acechando, aunque ninguna de ellas se dignaba a dar la cara. Pudo oír un fugaz movimiento a su derecha y luego otro más a su izquierda. ¿Qué sería¿Un tigre¿Una pantera hambrienta? Los ruidos eran tan seguidos y en lugares tan dispersos, que parecía que había más de uno. Miró a diestra y siniestra esperando escuchar un nuevo ruido, tal vez un rugido que le indicara qué tipo de bestia lo había puesto en su punto de mira, pero nada. Después de un tiempo mirando entre las sombras, a Syaoran le pareció ver un par de pupilas, sumamente curiosas pues... eran verdes. De un verde cristalino y tan profundo que le desconcertó. Al cabo de pocos segundos, esos ojos desaparecieron. El chico parpadeó intentando hallarlos de nuevo entre la vegetación, sin encontrar rastro. Finalmente suspiró y atribuyéndolo todo a su imaginación, guardó la daga, dio media vuelta y se dispuso a seguir su camino.

Como si la sombra esperase a que su presa estuviese desprevenida, se le lanzó en ese preciso instante en un ataque a traición por la espalda.

Syaoran reaccionó a tiempo girándose mientras volvía a sacar la daga de la bota, agachándose y poniéndose en posición defensiva, preparado para tomar impulso y atacar desde abajo en un veloz movimiento que desgarraría a su atacante. Pero mientras tomaba ese impulso, en apenas décimas de segundo, sus ojos vieron como la que avanzaba corriendo de manera felina y sin parar hacía él no era otra que la chica de cabello corto que andaba buscando. Su primer reacción al verla fue la de apartar la daga antes de que llegara a su cuello, el cual, unos milímetros más y hubiera sido alcanzado, pero con eso no prestó atención a sus pies y, en un mal paso, acabó perdiendo el equilibro yéndose hacía atrás.

Mientras caía pudo notar la sorpresa en esos ojos verdes ante si, y notó el ademán de la chica de cogerle para evitar su caída. El joven parpadeó también sorprendido por ello, pero al ver que ella no lograba detener la caída, sino que además se unía a esta, la estrechó en un abrazo protector para evitar el golpe que no tardo mucho en llegar, rodando, finalmente, ladera abajo.

Después de recorrer algunos metros abrazados, al fin se detuvieron cuando la pendiente se hizo más suave quedando Syaoran debajo y la chica encima, los dos medio aturdidos.

Se llevó la mano a la cabeza aferrándosela e intentando que el mareo se le pasara, pero sin mucho éxito. Aún medio atontado abrió los ojos enfocándolos en la chica que se estaba levantando de encima de su pecho, en el acto Syaoran quedó absorto contemplando cada detalle de su cuerpo. Ella se mantenía a gatas encima suyo, con las piernas y los brazos a ambos lados del chico evitando cualquier intento de fuga, aunque esa idea ni se le había pasado por la cabeza.

Él parpadeó no sabiendo que hacer o decir, el encuentro había sido demasiado fortuito, demasiado... salvaje. Pero lo que ahora le tenía completamente extasiado eran sus ojos. Eran de un verde acusador y le escrutaban de tal forma que le daba miedo que incluso pudiesen advertir sus más profundos y lascivos pensamientos que ahora le pasaban por la mente. Parecía que fuera a perder la cabeza en cualquier momento, y por la sonrisa de ella se advertía que deseaba que así fuera. Toda la inocencia e incluso carácter infantil que había visto en ella en sus ojos y en su risa antes de lanzarse al vacío por la cascada, se había desvanecido ante la imagen de aquella chica sensualmente salvaje.

.-Eh... –parpadeó y volviendo a enfocar nuevamente su vista en aquellos profundos ojos esmeraldas, sonrió.- ¿Estás bien?

Una pregunta, que la chica no esperaba. Una situación, que la desconcertaba.

To Be Continued...

**Notas de las autoras:**

DT: Y bien! Aquí tenéis el primer fic (medianamente serio xD) de nosotras dos Dark Tsubasa y Hikari Katsuragi unidas para pesadilla de vosotros! XDD

HK: Por una vez en mi vida me he quedado sin palabras.. y no se que decir...

DT: ...U Bueno, pues... eso XD

HK: Hay que decir, que esta paranoia a salido de un 'sueño' de una de que yo me se...

DT: nananana...  
HK: disimulada... En fin, que esto irá cogiendo forma a medida que vayamos escribiendo, pero podéis haceros una idea, no?

DT: Básicamente, Syao es arqueólogo... que no se sabe porque eso me suena a Tsubasa... pero bueno.. y

HK: Y... Sakura es... os enterareis en el próximo capitulo!

DT: Exacto! Que esperamos no tardemos mucho en escribir...

HK: Bueno pues.. a todo esto...

DT&HK: DEJAD REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWS!

**Dark Tsubasa & Hikari Katsuragi **


	2. Descubriéndote

**Disclaimer:** Aunque no lo parezca, tooooooooodos los personajes que aparecen por aquí en medio, no solo de CCS, sino de Clover, X, etc, etc, etc. que aparecerán más adelante, porqué sí, somos tan monas que en vez de inventarnos los personajes (no se nos da para nada bien) hemos cogido de otras series de las mismísimas CLAMP, por lo que no, no son nuestros. Bueno… los nombres raros que aparecen por aquí sí, pero esa es otra historia que aclaramos un poquito más abajo (notas de autoras). Asimismo, Disney tampoco nos pertenece¡solo lo nombramos!. ¡Ey!. Si animo de lucro. ¡Total, no nos pagan nada…!.

**_.·Stripped Soul·._**

**_Chapter 02: Descubriéndote..._**

La chica bostezó. Odiaba esas reuniones tan pesadas y aburridas.

.-Si, si... lo se. Necesitamos más hombres, pero hay pocos que se atrevan ya a venir aquí...tan valientes que parecen ser y lo cobardes que son cuando algunos desaparecen... ¡Ni que nos los comiéramos!

.-No, solo los utilizamos un poquito, la carne de hombre no sabe, para nada, bien.

.-Mei... ¿a caso la has probado?

.-Eh... bueno, algo tendrás que morder en el momento...

Dejó la frase en el aire al ver la apariencia entre enfadada y apesadumbrada de la joven que presidía uno de los extremos de la mesa.

.-Bueno, Sakura –se escuchó desde la otra punta, donde una mujer muy bella y madura, de mirada dorada y tan fría como todo lo que aparentaba ese cuerpo se recostaba en su cómodo asiento.- Espero que hagas bien tu trabajo. Ya sabes que sin hombres...

.-¿Tendremos que hacer el trabajo sucio nosotras?- finalizó la frase con ironía.

.-Mmm... Tal vez –sonrió mientras acariciaba su larga melena pelirroja.

La joven puso momentáneamente los ojos en blanco y volvió a mirar a la que, parecía, la líder del lugar, de manera cansada.

.-Kaho... sabes de sobra que hago muy bien mi trabajo y, que yo sepa, nunca quedáis insatisfechas.

.-Eso es verdad. –Afirmó otra joven castaña y de mirada jovial.- Siempre escoge a los mejores.- Dijo sonriendo.

.-Gracias. Nakuru.- le agradeció.- Lo que decía. Si encuentro a alguno, no dudéis que lo traeré. Porque la escasez abunda y... últimamente, todas, parecéis... necesitadas.

Con esa frase y ganándose una mirada despectiva de la mayoría (si exceptuamos a dos morenas que estaban sentadas a ambos lados de ella y que solo sonrieron ante el comentario) la joven llamada Sakura se levantó dispuesta a salir del lugar, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta una voz le detuvo.

.-Ten cuidado, Sakura.

La joven volteó a ver a una mujer algo más mayor de larga melena negra y ojos rojos como el fuego. Sakura se preocupó. Yuuko nunca decía nada en vano y jamás intervenía en esas decisiones.

.-...¿Por qué? –llegó a decir aparentando indiferencia.

.-Porque eres la Odith…

.-Exacto.- Secundó Kaho cortando a su hermana.- Y como tal debes seguir nuestras reglas.

.-¿o que? –Preguntó ella ante la amenaza.- ¿Buscareis a otra virgen que pueda hechizar? -El silencio se hizo en el lugar.- Tardaríais años en encontrarla, y es ahora cuando estáis necesitadas, así que no tentéis vuestra suerte.

No se oyó nada más. Las dos jóvenes que la secundaban se levantaron mientras Sakura y la fría líder mantenían un duelo de miradas llenas de odio en que ninguna estaba dispuesta a ceder. Cuando las chicas llegaron a su altura la castaña sonrió dando el combate por acabado, se giró dando la espalda a sus compañeras y desapareció por la puerta seguida de ambas guardianas.

El silencio siguió reinando en la sala durante varios minutos, ninguna de las presentes se atrevía a mirar a su jefa a la cara. Finalmente Yuuko habló nuevamente mientras se levantaba de su asiento, mirando a su hermana menor de soslayo.

.-Chiharu, Naoko.- Ambas aludidas alzaron la mirada para verla.- Mandar un grupo de exploración al norte y que las cazadoras de paso cojan algo para la cena. –Ambas jefas de sus respectivos grupos asintieron.- Rika... dile a las tuyas que vigilen la zona oeste, no quiero más heridos por ese tigre... –Ella solo asintió.- Nakuru...

.-¿Si?

.-¿...cuantos Hitokus tenemos?

.-¿Operativos? ...Pocos... a decir verdad casi ninguno... ¡Pero que poca vitalidad tienen esos hombres!

.-¿Y los que estan aún por amaestrar?

.-A ver... –la mujer puso cara pensativa.-Tenemos unos veinte, pero algunos caen en el proceso, así que calculo que nos quedarán la mitad, como mucho quince.

.-¡Solo quince Hitokus? –Exclamó una joven igual a Nakuru, solo que con el pelo más oscuro y mirada más dura.- ¿Y que voy ha hacer yo con solo quince hombres?

.-Tranquilízate Moon... Tu hermana hace lo que puede. –Defendió Chiharu.- A decir verdad, yo tampoco creo que sean muchos... las Aseth también necesitamos algunos...–Rika la miraba con una ceja levantada.- para que nos lleven las presas muertas... –La mirada de escepticismo seguía ahí.- ¡Es que pesan mucho!

.-Bien –Interrumpió Naoko.- pues que os ayuden las guerreras...

.-¡NO! –Gritó Moon poniéndose abruptamente de pie.- ¡No me voy a rebajar a eso!

.-¡Silencio! –Ordenó Yuuko harta de tanto griterío.- Hasta que no tengamos más hombres no queda otra opción. Nos tendremos que ayudar mutuamente. Las guerreras ayudaran a las cazadoras y las vigilantes a las exploradoras¡y no se diga más! –Bramó antes de que ninguna llegara a decir su opinión y con eso se fue de la estancia.

.-Lo que faltaba... –Murmuró Moon cuando Yuuko se hubo ido.- Yo, una Ieth, ayudando a las Aseth...

.-¡Cállate! –Habló repentinamente Kaho cortando el insulto que Chiharu iba a decirle a Moon por despreciar a su grupo.- Yuuko tiene razón. ¡Nakuru! –La aludida la miró con atención, aburrida de la pelea que aún llevaban su gemela y la líder de las cazadoras.- Dentro de media hora quiero a todos los Hitokus en fila delante de mi tienda. Yo misma supervisaré la repartición.

Y dicho esto se levantó y sin más se fue.

.-Pero... –Dijo al poco Rika.- ¿de eso no se encarga Yuuko?

.-¿Se han intercambiado los papeles? –Preguntó Naoko.

.-Bueno... a fin de cuentas la jefa hereditaria era Yuuko, no Kaho... –Reflexionó Nakuru.- Pero creo que lo ha hecho atendiendo el cabreo que lleva la bruja.- Todas la miraron con una gota de miedo en la cara, Yuuko odiaba que le llamaran 'bruja' aunque en realidad lo fuera.- Eh... ¡si no me puede oír! –Rió ella ante la cara de pánico de sus compañeras. .- Además, seguro que echaba a perder a los pocos hombres que nos quedan con su mal genio.- Pero esa risa se fue apagando mientras notaba un aura asesina a sus espaldas. Poco a poco y como temiendo lo peor se dio media vuelta, encontrándose a la nombrada Yuuko mirándola con odio contenido y llevando en sus manos una especie de bate en el que ponía 'katana asesina'.- Oh... Yuuko... ejejeje... ¿hola?

Las demás se levantaron haciendo caso omiso de las demandas de ayuda de Nakuru y rápidamente la sala quedó vacía, exceptuando a las dos 'combatientes'.

.-¡Sakura¡Ey, Sakura! –Una joven morena corría entre la maleza, selva adentro, intentando seguir el paso de su amiga.- ¡Sakura!

.-Déjala Tomoyo... –Dijo entrecortadamente la otra chica que iba más tranquilamente y algo atrasada.- Cuando se pone así, no se tranquiliza hasta que no ha caminado al menos cinco kilómetros...

.-¡Ya claro¡Como no es ella la que tiene que ir detrás!

De repente la que presidía la marcha se detuvo dando media vuelta para encarar a las otras dos que llegaron al poco, respirando entrecortadamente.

.-Pues no me sigáis.- Dijo fríamente.

Las dos la miraron sorprendidas.

.- ¿Qué dices¡No podemos hacer eso, somos tus Odasus!

.-Yo no os he pedido que me sigáis. No os he pedido que seáis mis guardianas. –Dijo algo más fuerte de lo normal y sin tan siquiera mirarlas.- Yo no he pedido ser Odith... -Murmuró dando media vuelta y emprendiendo de nuevo la marcha.

.-No lo habrás pedido, pero Kaho nos lo ordena.- murmuró Mei intentando no ser oída, cosa que no ocurrió.

Inmediatamente, Sakura se giró y la miró con desprecio. Todo el desprecio que tenía acumulado desde hacía tiempo. Mei dio un paso atrás ante la rabia contenida de su protegida, al darse cuenta del efecto de sus, para ella, hirientes palabras.

.-Pues si tanto os molesta ser mis guardianas ir a pedirle a Kaho que os de otra misión que podáis cumplir- ellas iban a protestar, pero la castaña no las dejo.- A fin de cuentas por qué os eligieron... ¿por vuestro pelo?

Las dos Odasu se miraron incrédulas. ¿Qué quería decir con que las eligieron por el pelo?

.-¿Cómo que por nuestro pelo?- preguntó extrañada Mei Ling.

.-¿Acaso... no lo sabíais?- rió irónicamente-. Sois las únicas hermanas morenas de la tribu.

.-Pero...- empezó Tomoyo, siendo de nuevo interrumpida.

.-Y yo... fui elegida sacerdotisa Odith de la tribu porqué era y sigo siendo la única mujer virgen con los ojos verdes- tras decir eso, dio media vuelta y volvió a desaparecer entre los árboles.

Las Odasu se quedaron estáticas un momento, pero Tomoyo hizo ademán de ir tras su amiga, siendo parada por Mei Ling, que negaba con la cabeza.

.-Déjala. Pero...- Tomoyo la miró expectante ante lo que iba a decir-. ¡No me jodas¿De verdad que usaron ese criterio tan absurdo¡No puedo creerlo!

.-Mei... ¿Acaso no lo sabias?- viendo negar su hermana.- Has de tener en cuenta que, además de ser las únicas hermanas morenas, somos primas de Yuuko y Kaho, a parte de herederas de una de las antiguas Odasu. Y también, que Sakura es la única que tiene el poder de hipnotizar, por sus ojos verdes y… por ser virgen, entre otras cosas.

Mei oyó atenta la explicación de su hermana y seguidamente dio media vuelta cruzando las manos detrás de su cabeza en una postura de aburrimiento.

.-Pues vaya…- espetó con fastidio-. Al final sí que nos ha tocado el trabajo sucio.

.-¿Trabajo sucio? A mi no me importa. Volvamos a la aldea.

.-¿Y Sakura?- preguntó Mei al verla pasar por su lado y siguiéndola.

.-Tranquila, la iremos a buscar cuando anochezca a donde siempre.

……

.-Maldita manada de perras en celo…- murmuraba la ojiverde.- No, si es que además, no es solo una temporada como todos los animalitos normales y corrientes. No. ¡Todo el puto año en celo!. '¡Ayyy!. Pero cázanos unos cuantos hombres…'- espetó poniendo el tono de voz más agudo y repelente posible.- ¿Y por qué cojones no los cazan ellas?. 'Porque tú eres la Odith' ¿Odith?. ¡Si ni siquiera me gusta ese nombre!. 'Y eres la única que puede hipnotizarlos…' ¡Pues mira que bien!. ¡Usa la fuerza bruta!. ¡Total, no sirves para nada más!. ¡Ala!. Un golpe en la cabeza y… ¡pa' la aldea!. O… mejor aún, que vaya Kaho, la perra mayor, y les diga así muy sutilmente 'O vienes o te capamos' ¡Y seguro que le sigue como un perrito!. ¡Sí!. ¡Eso!. ¡Y dejad mi vida sexual en paz!.- ante este último grito, algunos pájaros salieron despavoridos de las copas de los árboles.- ¡Porque esa es otra!. ¿Por qué coño tengo que ser virgen?. ¡Nada!. Yo a cazar los hombres, a ponérselos en bandeja a las demás… pero tú ni toques uno, después de haber hecho el puto numerito de los ojos… ¡Ni que fuera la serpiente del libro de la selva!. ¡Aaaarggg!. Céntrate Sakura, que en tu aldea no hay de esas cosas de Disney.

Sakura caminaba enfuriada por todo. Estaba harta.

.-¡Estoy harta!. Más que harta¡¡estoy hasta las mismísimas narices de esa manada de ninfómanas!.

Continuó caminando durante un rato más, intentando contener todo el rato una furia que luchaba por salir de su interior de una forma violenta, pero que, por suerte para las demás, y para el ecosistema en general, solo salía en forma de maldiciones y blasfemias. Caminó y caminó sin pensar hacia donde, pero sus pies, inconscientemente, ya tenían pensado el camino.

Llegó a una pequeña zona acantilada que dejaba ver gran parte de la inmensidad de la selva que se extendía más abajo. Sakura se quedó unos momentos de pie, intentando apaciguarse así misma ante tal paisaje. Finalmente, se acercó al borde del precipicio y se sentó mirando las verdes copas de los árboles. Siempre acudía allí cada vez que quería olvidarse de todo. No sabía porqué, pero siempre lograba calmarse cuando estaba allí. Tal vez… era la calma que presentaba el lugar.

Justo antes de llegar al borde del acantilado, había una pequeña zona descampada, abundante en césped y gran variedad de plantas. El acantilado tenía una caída de entre cuatro y cinco metros, desde allí, podía verse gran parte del río, que finalizaba haciendo una cascada al encontrarse con un abrupto desnivel. Algo más alejado, ese mismo río continuaba su camino haciendo eses.

Si de algo podía presumir era de unos buenos y bonitos ojos que no solamente servían para hipnotizar, sino que también tenía una visión envidiable, así fue que pudo notar, pese a la distancia, algo moverse entre la maleza. Fijándose más en aquello pudo distinguir que no se parecía a ninguna bestia conocida. Lo malo, era que la vegetación entrecortaba, a veces, su vista y no podía distinguir qué era.

Una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza. ¿Un hombre? Pero… no era posible, los hombres nunca iban solos por la selva. Entonces… ¿qué hacía aquél allí?

Intentó agudizar aún más la vista para comprobar su error. ¡Nah! Seguro que se equivocaba. Nadie en su sano juicio andaría solo por la selva. Miró unos instantes a su alrededor y una gruesa gota apareció en su cabeza. Bueno… ella andaba sola por la selva, pero eso era diferente: ella tenía experiencia y sabía deshacerse fácilmente de las diferentes fieras que la habitaban sin tan siquiera despeinarse.

Se debatió entre si ir o no a confirmar sus sospechas. Si era una buena presa, que si bien quizá no cumplía los requisitos, al menos serviría para saciar un poco el apetito de las féminas. Pero, por otra parte, estaba el hecho de que se encontraba en uno de esos momentos lúcidos en que lo unico que quería aportar a su tribu eran unos cuantos centenares de insultos y maldiciones, añadiendo, también, las ganas de meterles a todas las normas por allí donde acababa la espalda.

Pero, como interrumpiendo su debate interno, dos figuras aparecieron a sus espaldas. No le hizo falta girarse para saber quienes eran. Lo raro era que no se habían presentado hasta ahora, ya estaba empezando a preocuparse. De hecho, se había acostumbrado a tenerlas siempre a su lado, vigilándola, en cierto modo, porque más que vigilar, lo hacían ver, y además muy bien.

.-Sakura, volvamos.- fue la morena de ojos azules la que habló, con tranquilidad.

La aludida simplemente la ignoró pos completo. No pensaba ceder a la primera de cambio, aunque sabía que estaba siendo un poco muy brusca con ella. En realidad, sabía lo que habían querido decir con la conversación de rato atrás, pero le pareció mejor hacerse la ofendida, así escarmentarían ellas y el resto de brujas que las secundaban.

Ante el silencio de la castaña, Tomoyo volvió a insistir.

.-Ya es tarde Sakura, regresemos.- dijo en el mismo tono sereno, obteniendo el mismo resultado por parte de la nombrada.

Se mantuvieron así un buen rato: Sakura en la misma postura, sin moverse, como ausente, dentro de sus pensamientos; Tomoyo mirando su espalda desde la lejanía, de pie, inmóvil y Mei Ling, quien se había cansado de todo eso, de cuclillas jugando con un palo molestando a una pobre hormiga. Ésta se levantó súbitamente y se acercó con decisión a la sacerdotisa en un intento de plantarle cara.

.-Bueno, Sakurita- comenzó a decir en un tono irónico mientras su hermana empezaba a negar con la cabeza, tapándose la cara con las manos y murmurando algo así como 'No… ya empieza de nuevo'-, no se si te has dado cuenta, pero hemos venido aquí a buscarte para volver de una santa vez a la aldea porque, por si no te acuerdas, teníamos que estar allí desde hacía un buen rato. A parte que aunque a Tomoyo no le importe que la ignores a mi sabes que eso no me gusta nada. Mi paciencia tiene un límite, por no decir que casi no tengo de eso y a mí se me ha acabado por hoy. Aunque a mi hermana no le importe estar aquí y ser ignorada, que nos trates como si no existiéramos sabes que yo no tolero eso, así que mas te vale estar levantando tu lindo trasero de ahí porque nos largamos YA. ¡Y no hay nada más que hablar!

.-Mei Ling…- murmuró entre dientes la otra morena, que se había acercado discretamente a ella-. Mejor cállate. Siempre que empezáis así acabamos mal¿recuerdas¿Por qué mejor no te guardas tu opinión y se la cuentas a tu almohada más tarde?

.-Sabes que mi personalidad se basa en la sinceridad y espontaneidad. No me puedes pedir que me guarde mi opinión porque entonces no sería yo misma- dijo con un tono de voz melodramático-. ¿Me estas pidiendo que no sea yo misma Tomoyo?

.-No hagas un drama de esto…

.-¿Cómo quieres que no haga un drama! Mi propia hermana me está pidiendo que me guarde mis opiniones, que no sea yo misma. ¡Me estás pidiendo que me ponga una máscara de falsedad, Tomoyo!

.-¡Oh, Dios! No hay quien te aguante- murmuró alejándose de ella y dejándola con su "interesante" monólogo.

Por otro lado, Sakura hacía rato que ya no escuchaba la conversación. Siempre era lo mismo, así que no se perdía nada interesante. Ahora en lo que estaba más interesada era en encontrar de nuevo a aquél hombre, o al menos un rastro que le pudiera indicar hacia donde se había dirigido. Pero por más que buscó no pudo percibir nada, ni un solo rastro, y la maldita oscuridad no ayudaba en nada.

Mierda. Había perdido a una posible presa por culpa de esas dos imbéciles. Pues que no la culparan luego a ella, que para algo que encontraba se lo hacían perder.

Notó como alguien se sentaba a su lado. Seguro que era Tomoyo. No necesitaba mirarla para notarlo, ya que todavía podía oír a Mei Ling hablando sola –como acababa la mayoría de veces-. Pero no permaneció a su lado mucho tiempo, al cabo de tan solo un par de segundos se levantó dispuesta a bajar al cauce del río, quisieran o no. Ya se encargarían ellas de dar excusas tontas a Kaho si decidían volver a la aldea. Aunque ella estaba completamente segura de que la seguirían ya que, a parte de que no les gustaba recurrir a la "jefa" para resolver algún tipo de problema, siempre acababan arreglando sus desavenencias sin necesidad de órdenes o intermediarios.

Así que, sin más, Sakura descendió de un ágil salto a la parte inferior, y empezó a caminar por los árboles en dirección al río. Tomoyo la siguió sin pensarlo dos veces dejando a una Mei Ling con su interminable monólogo.

.-Ya me han vuelto a dejar hablando sola- espetó esta al percatarse de la ausencia de sus amigas para seguirlas rápidamente.

Las alcanzó cuando empezaban a caminar al lado del río poniéndose a la par de su hermana. Caminaban tranquilamente por detrás de su protegida en dirección a la cascada cuando una idea empezó a formársele en la cabeza.

La castaña empezó a correr girándose sobre sus talones y encarándolas haciendo que las dos hermanas suspiraran, hecho que hizo reír a la ojiverde.

.-Sakura, no…- empezó a decir Tomoyo, quedándose con las palabras en la boca al ver como Sakura, giraba de nuevo sobre si misma empezando a correr de nuevo.

.-¡Tonta la última!- gritó con euforia yendo en dirección a la cascada con intenciones muy claras de lanzarse por ella.

Y así lo hizo mientras Mei Ling se llevaba una mano a la cara.

.-Es exasperante- murmuró con resignación.

.-¡Y divertido!- exclamó Tomoyo entre risitas y empezando a correr.

.-¡Tomoyo!- le gritó en un tono reprochador.

.-Vamos Mei Ling. ¡Tonta!- le espetó para luego seguir el ejemplo de su amiga y dejar, de nuevo, a su hermana mayor sola en el lugar.

La morena se quedó un momento donde estaba pero un movimiento hizo poner sus defensas alerta. Giró su cabeza y enfocó la vista en la otra orilla del río. Una sonrisa perversa se formó en sus labios, para luego seguir a sus dos compañeras.

Al pié de la cascada se encontraban hablando Tomoyo y Sakura. Al llegar la otra morena, la ojiazul decidió retirarse a nadar tranquilamente por su cuenta para que las otras dos arreglaran sus pequeñas desavenencias anteriores.

.-Sakura…- la llamó-. ¿Aún sigues enfadada?

.-Mmm- la miró de soslayo un momento para después sonreír-. ¿Tú crees que estoy enfadada?

.-Pues…

.-Tranquila, no lo estoy. Lo que he dicho antes ha sido… otro de mis deslices mentales, no le des importancia. Sabes que me dan a menudo- bromeó.

Las dos jóvenes rieron con ganas ante el comentario pero la morena recordó su "hallazgo" a la orilla del río, y decidió comentarlo, como quien no quiere la cosa, con su amiga, por si le daban ganas de hacer clases de hipnosis.

.-Una cosa- empezó en tono confidente-. Allí arriba, he encontrado algo interesante…

.-¿Interesante¿Te refieres a un hombre?- preguntó enfocando la vista en un leve movimiento que había entre la vegetación, por detrás de la guardiana, siendo esto captado por ella.

.-Está ahí arriba ¿no?- la vio asentir levemente-. ¿Crees que es buena presa?- otro asentimiento-. ¿Lo harás?- otro más. Mei Ling ya se estaba empezando a cansar de ver que no le hiciera caso y decidió comprobar si ésta la escuchaba o tan solo le seguía la corriente.

Se dio la vuelta colocándose a su espalda y poniendo sus manos en los mojados hombros de su amiga. Se acercó a su oído y empezó a susurrarle cosas.

.-¿Te gusta?- habló en voz baja pero perversa, enfocando su vista en la presa entre los matorrales-. Sí… sí te gusta. Lo quieres todo para ti. Querrías tomarlo. Desearías probar que tal sabe. Degustarlo de arriba abajo y tenerlo rendido a tus pies. Que fuera capaz de cualquier cosa por ti. Capaz incluso… de matar.

La castaña ya había oído suficiente. Frunció el ceño y en cuestión de segundos, se había girado y había empujado violentamente a la guardiana y haciéndola caer al agua, mientras ella avanzaba firmemente y se adentraba en la densa vegetación, perdiéndose de vista rápidamente.

Tomoyo, que aunque no estaba presente en la conversación se había percatado de ella, se acercó a su hermana y la miró con algo de falso reproche.

.-¿Otra vez… está enfadada? Ya van tres veces en un día. Creo que está perdiendo facultades…- espetó con sarcasmo.

.-Pues mira… ahora tiene otra faena… desenfadarse- le sonrió.

.-Entonces… ¿crees que el ejemplar de allí…- hablando del chico escondido- reúne todos los requisitos?

.-Sí…- afirmó con mirada perversa-. Es el mejor que he visto en meses.

Las dos hermanas empezaron a reír de manera cómplice. Tomoyo ayudó a la otra a levantarse y, entre las dos, empezaron a hacerle señales al chico para que bajara con ellas y así examinarlo más de cerca.

Unos minutos antes que eso, Sakura había empezado a caminar de manera sigilosa por entre los árboles, evitando cualquier rama o arbusto que pudiera delatarla.

Hizo un rodeo en completo silencio, buscando el lugar donde había visto a tan tentadora presa, hasta que, después de su exitoso trabajo por pasar desapercibida, lo vio escondido entre unos arbustos, y mirando en dirección al lago donde, seguramente, Tomoyo y Mei Ling habían empezado con su maniobra de distracción. Sonrió al imaginárselas actuando de manera coqueta y provocativa, incitándolo para que fueran donde ellas. Siempre servía cada vez que lo utilizaban. Era una táctica simple, pero infalible a la que absolutamente TODOS acababan cayendo en redondo. ¿Qué hombre se resistía a los encantos de un par de chicas bellas y con poca ropa?

Sin embargo, éste parecía no querer moverse del lugar. _"Qué extraño"_ pensó frunciendo levemente el ceño. Nunca antes había pasado eso y sin embargo, ahí estaba el primero que lo conseguía.

Decidió esperar un poco más a ver su reacción mientras lo examinaba, por así decirlo. Era un hombre joven, de no más de diecisiete o dieciocho años, de pelo castaño o moreno y muy revuelto por lo que podía percibir. Se encontraba de espaldas a ella, agachado, pero, aún así, Sakura creía saber lo que le pasaba por la mente. ¿Indecisión¿Duda? Podría ser… pero era la primera vez que veía dudar a un hombre de sus acciones. Normalmente se comportaban de manera impulsiva, sin pensar las consecuencias que conllevaría sus actos, sin embargo el joven que se encontraba a no más de cinco metros de ella, parecía meditar y analizar todas y cada una de las opciones que tenía delante. Eso sorprendió a la ojiverde.

¿Podría ser éste… diferente a los demás?

Una especie de emoción eufórica empezó a crecer en su interior, esperando que por fin hubiera encontrado a un Hitok no digno del destino que le esperaba, que ella podía darle, o más bien, al que podía condenarle.

Pero la ilusión momentánea desapareció por completo al ver que el joven había empezado a moverse con claras intenciones de acudir al llamado de las dos chicas.

.-_"Genial, Sakura. ¿Desde cuando das por sentado cosas que son completamente imposibles para los hombres? Creo que el baño de antes se te ha subido a la cabeza"_- se dijo, maldiciéndose por si errónea iniciativa, sin darse cuenta de que había empezado a moverse pisando, inevitablemente, un grupo de hojas secas que crujieron con el contacto-. _"Bueno… al fin y al cabo… no me irá mal un poco de diversión antes de la cena"_- pensó con fingida resignación al verlo girarse y ponerse en alerta con una daga en mano, y empezó a moverse de un lado para otro del chico, intentando pillarlo desprevenido.

Éste parecía más concentrado en los sonidos que en salir despavorido por miedo a que una fiera pudiese atacarlo. ¿Tendría efectos retardados en sus acciones? Ja. Quién sabe…

La sacerdotisa volvió a su lugar inicial y miró al joven directamente a los ojos. Éste pareció sentirse observado y dirigió sus ojos al lugar donde ella se encontraba. La conexión visual se mantuvo unos instantes, tan solo unos segundos cuando Sakura retiró la mirada dejando un poco confuso a su joven presa, que guardó la daga y prosiguió con su marcha.

.-"_Ahora"_- se dijo ella, para salir felinamente de las sombras y atacarlo, por así decirlo, por la espalda.

¿El qué sucedió después? No lo supo. Tan solo se percató de que habían caído los dos juntos y que ahora se encontraban en una posición un tanto… comprometedora. Sakura se irguió al darse cuenta de donde estaba, colocándose a gatas para evitar que él pudiera huir si se lo proponía.

.-_"Despliega tus artes, Sakura"_- se dijo empezando a sonreír con picardía mientras veía la cara del chico con una expresión cada vez más confusa.

Se mantuvo así un rato. Demasiado rato para el gusto de ella. La inmensa mayoría de hombres caían a los dos segundos, pero este le estaba costando lo suyo. _"Alguna excepción habrá…"_

Pero… no fue mucho después, que unas simples y suaves palabras la hicieron sorprenderse hasta más no poder en esa tarde.

.-Eh… ¿Estás bien?

_**To Be Continued…**_

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**HK**: hooohooooooohooooooooo! pero k bonito ma kedao!

**DT**: .U si weno, sea dicho que el final lo escribió Hikari solita, más k nada xk le dió la Inspidación Divina mientras yo en casita... 'hacía' un puto trabajo de catalán... Así que las notas las estamos haciendo x msn...

**HK**: Pringadaa! y yo como he acabado el cole... (será eso XDD) pos me he puesto las pilas n.nUU

**DT**: serás... en fin, esto de hacer un fic a medias es algo complicado ya que... como ella a acabado el cole y tal, pero yo no, así k no keda otra k kedar cuando yo pueda y cuando a ella le vaya bien (k mayormente viene siendo siempre xD

**HK**: la madre k... en fin... (control Hikari, control) mejor aclaramos algunas cositas... como por ejemplo.. los nombres esos raros k nos hemos sacado de la manga... n.nUUUUU

**DT**: ostia! los nombres! XD (Tsubi abre el archivo apropiado) Bien...

_Diccionario SS -no disponible en tiendas, si kiere adkirir su ejemplar pongáse en contacto con cualkiera de las dos autoras. Gracias n.n -_

_-Kiuda - Lider (Kaho)_

_-Odith - Sacerdotisa (Sakura)_

_-Dakta - Hechiceros (Yuuko)_

_-Adasu - Guardianas (Tommy & Mei)_

_-Iwenh - Amaestradoras (Nakuru)_

_-Ieth - Guerreras (Moon, de Ruby Moon XDD)_

_-Aseth - Cazadoras (Chiharu)_

_-Ersok - Exploradoras (Naoko)_

_-Weliu - Vigilantes (Rika)_

_-----_

_-Hitok/Hitokus - hombre/hombres _

**HK**: XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD bueno... desvelamos ya el nombre de la tribu Tsubi? o esperamos a... a k salga el tema?

**DT**: (en estos momentos esta hablando con Yuuchi por msn... disculpen las molestias XD)

**HK**: ¬¬UUUUUUU dios... no puedo ver esto...

**DT**: ya (el tio se va a cenar ¬¬) en fin.. er... si weno

_.-Tripp/Tripped - el nombre de la tribu/el de sus miembros_

**DT: **XD ala

**HK**: weno... pos... con esto creo que no tenemos nada mas k decir... ¿Os ha gustado el cap?

**DT**: como k no? y los comentarios y/o aclaraciones? XD neee...

**HK**: Comentarios...? Ô.o

**DT**: Pues si, xk comentar el cap sería algo absurdo, supongo k os habreis dado cuenta que es el primer cap desde el punto de vista de cierta sacerdotisa XD

**HK**: ah.. eso... cierto... pero como ya lo has dicho... solo nos keda...

**DT**: Dar las gracias a todos aquellos k nos habeis dejado un review... mirar mal a los que leen sin dejar uno y gritar...

**DT&HK**: REVIEWS PLEASE! n0n

_**Dark Tsubasa & Hikari Katsuragi**_


	3. Amenazándote

HK: Oh dios mío, pero que es lo que ven vuestros ojos ¿Stripped Soul actualizado? OMFG¡Se acaba el mundo¡Huyamos todos¡Apocalipsis!!

DT¿Rei ha hablado…?

HK¡Que no, coño! Somos nosotras, que después de… -contando- no me acuerdo cuantos años llevamos, nos hemos dignado a hacer una mísera actualización… sí, algo cortita peor necesitábamos que terminase ahí la cosa.

DT: A decir verdad, no es que se desvele mucho, pero la cosa se pone un _poquíiiiito _interesante pare nuestros protagonistas.

HK: sí, mejor dejamos el capítulo y pasamos de excusas que sabemos que no van a colar de ninguna manera.

DT: Al menos con el tiempo nuestra mente ha…

HK¿Evolucionado?

DT: sí, eso, evolucionado a niveles más… mmm… _interesantes_. Por lo que el fic ha cogido una dirección bastante…

HK: mejor que lean y opinen. ¡Nos vemos al final!

**Disclaimer:** Clamp diosas del shoujo, del shounen y de… bueno, de los personajes ú.u

_**.·Stripped Soul·.**_

_**Chapter 03: Amenazándote…**_

-Eh… ¿Estás bien?

Esas simples palabras resonaban una y otra vez en la mente de Sakura. ¿Había oído bien? No podía ser. Después de un ataque así y de caer rodando por una ladera para hipnotizarlo no era normal que se preocupara por ella... Bueno, si que sería lo normal, pero no para ella quien esperaba que el chico pusiera una cara embobada y perdiera cualquier capacidad para pensar o actuar por si mismo, es decir, para ella no era normal esas palabras.

-¿Ah?– logró pronunciar la ojiverde. "_Perfecto, ahora la embobada parezco yo"_–. No... Quiero decir, sí.

-¿De veras?– la preocupación desapareció del rostro de Syaoran-. Me asustaste, pensé que eras algún tigre hambriento...

-Hm...– Sakura frunció el ceño, seguía mirándole a los ojos, seguía intentando hipnotizarle. Entonces¿por qué no funcionaba?-. Un tigre...

-O...– ella seguía absorta mirándole fijamente-. Por esos ojos podrías ser una pantera...

Sakura parpadeó sorprendida. Empezaba a pensar que estaba ciego, no podía hipnotizarlo y ella no era ningún tigre, obviamente, pero ese comentario sobre sus ojos descartaba esa posibilidad.

Seguían mirándose mutuamente, él preguntándose porque no se movía, ella intentando hipnotizarlo en vano mientras algunas gotas de agua goteaban de su cabello y cuerpo cayendo sobre el estático chico que seguía debajo, recibiendo esas gotas sin inmutarse.

Algo caliente deslizándose por su cuello hizo que Sakura desviara la mirada hacia éste. Syaoran la siguió y pronto ambos vieron como una espesa gota rojiza caía desde el cuello de ella hasta la negra camiseta de él.

-¿Sangre?– preguntó tontamente Sakura sentándose a los pies del chico a la par que se llevaba la mano al cuello.

-¡Ah¡Te corté!– Syaoran se incorporó ante la castaña-. ¡Lo siento! Es que cuando atacaste...

-¿Me cortaste?– estaba confundida. Ese chico no sólo ponía resistencia a sus trucos sino que además había sido capaz de herirla sin que ella lo notara.

-Sí... antes¡¡lo siento!!

Sakura lo miraba confundida, las manos del chico se acercaban lentamente a su cuello para comprobar si la herida era profunda, cuando sus manos se rozaron suavemente, incitándola a apartar la que cubría la herida, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo erizándole la piel. Instintivamente apartó la mano dejándole el camino a su cuello libre, parpadeó algunas veces, sorprendida por la atención de aquel desconocido y luego puso nuevamente su mano ahora encima de la del chico quien desvió su mirada a los ojos esmeraldas.

-Tranquilo, no es nada. Pero me sorprende que hayas llegado a herirme, nadie lo ha hecho…- "_supongo que porque me necesitan"_-…ni tan siquiera, un tigre- comentó burlonamente a lo que Syaoran frunció el ceño.

-Es que pensé que eras una fiera salvaje y me querías comer.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida y luego se echó a reír. _"Fiera no se, salvaje supongo, pero que te quería comer… ni lo dudes" _pensó mientras se reía más fuerte como consecuencia del enfado del chico por saber porqué lo hacía. _"Te quería comer, pero…"_. De golpe Sakura paró de carcajearse y se quedó mirando fijamente los labios del chico quien se sonrojó incómodo. _"¿Por qué no se habrá hipnotizado?" _Vio como sus carnosos labios se movían pero no logró entender lo que decían.

-¿Qué… ocurre?- murmuró éste al verla tan seria.

Ella recordó las palabras de Mei Ling. _"Lo quieres todo para ti. Querrías tomarlo. Desearías probar que tal sabe"_.

Joder¡pues claro! Ese era el mejor hombre que había visto en su vida. Pero lo confundía el hecho de que no cayera en sus redes…

-_"¡Mei Ling!"_- de repente se acordó de sus guardianas y se puso de pié. Syaoran la imitó extrañado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Has de huir.

-¿Qué?

-Escapa. ¡Vete!

-Pero… ¿por qué?

-Tú hazme caso. Si te quedas aquí tendré que capturarte- la joven pudo ver un interrogante detrás de la cabeza del castaño-. Vete antes de que te vean- empujándolo para que reaccionara y se marchara de una vez- y no vuelvas por aquí.

-¿Cómo?

-¡¡Largo!!

El chico, finalmente, accedió a la "petición" de la ojiverde justo para oír las voces de sus dos compañeras llamándola.

¿Qué querría decir con "capturarlo"? Ni que fuera un animal de caza que lleva la comida al resto de su manada. ¿O sí?

Oyó como las dos acompañantes de su misteriosa castaña se acercaban cuando la curiosidad lo invadió. ¿Qué hacer? Debía irse como le había dicho pero… la curiosidad por enterarse de qué tramaban era más fuerte.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se escondió tras uno grandes arbustos que lo tapaban a la perfección, dejando ver un poco a las tres chicas y escuchar perfectamente lo que dijeran. Prestó atención.

-¿Sakura?- fue Tomoyo la primera que habló.

-¿Sí?- preguntó inocentemente-. ¿Qué sucede?

La otra morena, que se había mantenido callada observó a su alrededor en busca de algo… o alguien.

-¿Dónde está?- cuestionó finalmente.

-Donde está ¿quién?- volvió a decir la ojiverde con un tono aún más inocente.

-Sakura, no te hagas la tonta¿vale?- ironizó Mei Ling-. ¿Dónde está¿Dónde lo has dejado? Has tardado mucho. ¿Te ha costado?

-Pero…- las miró con cara de 'yo no he roto nunca un plato'-. Es que no se de que me estáis hablando…

-Ya claro- con sarcasmo-. Y yo, ahora mismo, soy virgen¿no?- mirándola con cara de 'no has roto un plato, has roto la vajilla entera'.

Entre la maleza, Syaoran estaba con la boca cada vez más abierta. ¿Había dicho… virgen? No se refería a eso… ¿verdad?

Sakura soltó, finalmente, un suspiro cansado de resignación y dejó de fingir. ¿Cómo lo hacían este par de… mejor no decirlo, para desenmascararla tan fácilmente?

-Vaya… ¿te dignas a responder, Saku?- esta vez fue la ojiazul la que habló después del lapso de tiempo.

-¿Qué queréis?- preguntó ignorando el sarcasmo de la guardiana.

-¿Acaso no es obvio?- ironizó de nuevo Mei Ling-. ¿Dónde está el chico?-mirando a su alrededor-. Por aquí no lo veo…

-Ni lo verás- interrumpió la sacerdotisa. Ambas la miraron atenta-. Se me ha escapado.

Syaoran, desde su escondite, se quedó confuso. Escaparse y dejar ir… ¿era lo mismo?

-¿Qué?- llegaron a decir las dos guardianas a unísono.

-Pues lo que oís- habló con una seriedad muy poco habitual en ella-. Me abalancé sobre él, tropezamos y al caer quedé aturdida- explicó-. _"Bien… esa parte es verdad…"_. Al ver que no me levantaba, supongo que se asustó y huyó- finalizó con la misma cara de seriedad-. _"Bueno… esa parte ya no tanto."_

Syaoran frunció el ceño. ¡Dios! Hasta él se lo había creído… luego acentuó más el gesto. ¿Lo había dejado como un cobarde?

-Vamos Sakura- Mei Ling sonrió después de un rato de silencio, se acercó a la sacerdotisa y le posó una mano en su hombro amigablemente-. A nosotras no tienes porque mentirnos. Si no pudiste aguantar delante de ese… portento masculino, te entiendo. Créeme, yo tampoco lo hubiese hecho- hizo una pausa-. Si has perdido tu virginidad en un arrebato incontrolable de rebeldía, pasión y subidón de hormonas¡ya era hora¡Te apoyaremos delante de esas ninfómanas!, pero…- la miró expectante unos momentos-. ¿A ti no te han enseñado a compartir las cosas¿Dónde está¡Yo también quiero!

En ese momento las caras de los presentes parecían… cómicas. Tomoyo miraba a su hermana con expresión exasperada mientras negaba con la cabeza. Sakura miraba a la misma con intenciones homicidas mientras que nuestra morena de ojos rubí tenía la sonrisa más inocente que podía hacer, es decir, nula, y una mirada lujuriosa que eclipsaba toda su expresión.

Por otro lado, a nuestro camuflado castaño si lo hubiesen pinchado en ese momento no le hubiesen sacado sangre. Se encontraba completamente en Shock. En su mente sólo había pensamientos sueltos.

"_¿Virginidad¿Pasión y subidón de hormonas¿Ninfómanas¿Que ella también quería QUÉ? …Pero ¿¡qué clase de educación reciben por aquí!?"_

-Mei Ling, haz el favor de no decir más estupideces, simplemente se me ha escapado, punto.

-Ya…Claro pero… entonces¿sigues virgen?– la castaña asintió levemente completamente sonrojada-. ¿Por qué te sonrojas?– silencio-. En fin… pero ¿No te estarás quedando miope, no?– este último comentario fue premiado por una colleja de parte su hermana-. ¡Ouch!

-Sakura, tienes sangre…- Tomoyo se acercó a la castaña para confirmar que, efectivamente, esa sangre era de la sacerdotisa. Y al confirmarlo, su reacción no tardó en aparecer-. ¡Estás herida¡Oh dios mío, Sakura¿Cómo te has hecho eso¡Tienes que ir con más cuidado¡¡La piel de una mujer es muy importante!!

-…Y más si es virgen…- añadió la hermana, ganándose una mirada cortante.

-Estoy bien, Tomoyo, no hace falta que montes…- intentó decir Sakura.

-No estoy montando ningún drama. ¡Tengo razón!- exclamó, pasándose el dorso de la mano por la frente en un gesto que demostraba todo lo contrario-. El cutis de una mujer, y más si es una _Tripped_, es esencial para nuestra propia supervivencia.

-…Eso es verdad.

-…Estáis locas. Las dos.

-Sakura. Tomoyo hará un melodrama…

-…Mira quién fue a hablar…- añadió la aludida.

-…pero tiene razón- continuó su hermana, haciendo oídos sordos al comentario de la ojiazul-. A ver Sakura, imagínate que hiciéramos lo que hacemos pero sin cuidarnos una mierda. ¿Crees que mojaríamos?

La castaña resopló con cansancio. Sabía perfectamente lo que iba decir, pero es que estaba harta de que se lo dijesen cada vez que le pasaba algo. ¡Eran completamente increíbles¿No se cansaban de contar una y otra vez y otra vez, lo mismo? Porque ella estaba hasta los mismísimos… ovarios.

-Sí, sí, sí… lo que digáis.

-No, no, no- Mei Ling puso un brazo en jarra y levantó el dedo índice del otro, negando y hablando con un tono cantarín que a Sakura se le antojaba demasiado repelente para su gusto-. Sakurita, Sakurita… tienes que entender lo que somos y a lo que básicamente nos dedicamos, y eso es, cazar hombres, amaestrarlos y usarlos para nuestro placer- mientras hablaba había pasado un brazo por encima de los hombros de la castaña y en ese momento, con su dedo índice posado bajo su barbilla, le giraba la cabeza para que la mirara, con una sonrisa que delataba que era de todo menos inocente plasmada en su cara-. Y tú, mi querida Sakura, eres el peón más valioso de la tribu. ¿Qué haríamos todas nosotras sin esos ojazos verdes dotados del poder de la hipnosis?

Sakura apretó los labios y separó a su guardiana de un manotazo. ¿¡Qué se creía que hacía!? Sabía que el pasatiempo preferido de Mei Ling era hacerla rabiar de cualquier forma, pero en ese tema era un golpe muy bajo.

Sin contar que su "presa escapada" parecía estar escuchándolo todo a poca distancia. Era peligroso. Muy peligroso. Si el hombre conseguía enterarse de todo el funcionamiento de la tribu estarían en un gran peligro, y todo eso sería a causa de que a ella se le había "escapado" aunque obviamente ya se sabría que no había sido así.

La ojiazul se acercó a Sakura para cerciorarse de que la herida no fuera profunda, pero al intentar tocarla, la castaña se apartó súbitamente ante la perplejidad de la chica.

-No es nada- sentenció la ojiverde mirando seriamente a su guardiana.

-En todo caso es tarde- comentó Tomoyo algo extrañada por todo eso-. Regresemos.

La otra morena hizo una mueca de asentimiento y resignación. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Se dio media vuelta y se colocó a la par con su hermana, empezando a caminar.

-Esperad- Sakura no se movió del lugar. Cuando tuvo la atención de las otras dos empezó a mirar el suelo a su alrededor-. Eh... He perdido la daga. Ir tirando, ahora os alcanzo.

Las dos hermanas intercambiaron miradas cómplices y, después de encogerse de hombros, prosiguieron el camino. Sakura, una vez sus guardianas desaparecieron de su vista, aún atenta al sendero por si estas volvían empezó a hablarle a la nada... o eso parecía.

-Se que estás ahí- Syaoran se sorprendió ante eso, y se dispuso a levantarse-. No, no te muevas. Quédate donde estás... Te aseguro que no querrías que te vieran.

Se mantuvo en silencio durante un rato, rato que aprovechó el castaño para observarla con detenimiento. En ese momento podía apreciar su belleza exótica digna de una valkiria. Y la vestimenta que llevaba ameritaba ese aire salvaje; un vestido hecho de alguna tela extraña, seguramente de algún animal, se le pegaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel. No llevaba mangas ya que del mismo vestido se ataba al cuello dando un pronunciado escote, que se cerraba en el pecho con unas cuerdas, creando un provocador y sensual efecto atrayente para cualquier hombre. En medio del vestido podía verse un gran roto que abarcaba toda la cintura y espalda, quedando cubierto tan sólo el costado izquierdo y haciendo que se viera un gran tatuaje que iba desde el ombligo hasta la mitad de la espalda pasando por el costado derecho.

-Por… ¿Por qué dices que no querrían que me vieran? Ya saben que estoy aquí- sentenció completamente seguro de que al menos una de las dos, la de los ojos rojos, se había percatado de su presencia-. Y todo eso que hablabais… ¿Qué… qué demonios hacéis con _nosotros_?

Sakura soltó una risa completamente irónica y carente de cualquier alegría antes de girarse hacia el matorral y clavar la mirada justo en el lugar en el que estaba el castaño. Él sintió por un momento como esos ojos de hielo verde se clavaban en su mente, provocándole un escalofrío e incluso llegando a marearle.

-Por tu propio bien, espero no volver a verte por aquí. Jamás.

El chico dejó su escondite, poniéndose de pie y no pudiendo evitar soltar una risa, encarándola.

-¿Es una amenaza?- le preguntó envalentonado.

-Sólo un aviso.

-()-()-()-

-Sakura es tan obvia…

-No crees que es demasiado imprudente dejarla ahí…

Mei Ling estiró los brazos desperezándose, cruzándolos luego tras su cabeza.

-Tomoyo, tranquila, hablamos de Sakura, no hará nada que tú o yo no haríamos- su hermana la miró alzando una ceja con escepticismo-. No al menos en la primera cita.

Añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa que le ganó un buen golpe por parte de Tomoyo. Avanzaron por entre los árboles, escabulléndose sin hacer ruido, acostumbradas como estaban a caminar por la selva sin llamar la atención de las bestias.

-Deberíamos ir…

-No.

-Pero y si intenta…

-No lo hará.

-¡Pero…!

-¡Es un hombre¿Qué va a hacer, violarla?

-¡Por ejemplo!

-No creo que lo lograse, pero… sería una buena experiencia para la virgencita.

Mei Ling se ganó el segundo golpe de la noche. Refunfuñada, volvió a cruzar los brazos en su nuca y miró a su gemela mientras caminaban un trecho más. A veces Tomoyo se preocupaba demasiado por su protegida…

La ojiazul paró en seco y miró por encima de su hombro, debatiéndose entre si ir a buscar a Sakura o no.

-Deberíamos…

-En serio, Tomoyo, te preocupas demasiado.

-¿Pero y si realmente la intenta violar?– Mei Ling suspiró pero ella seguía preocupada-. Tú misma lo has dicho, es un hombre…

-Vamos ¡Sólo bromeaba!

-¡Pues no es un tema de broma!

Algún pájaro que dormitaba en una rama cercana salió volando, asustado por el grito. Ambas se miraron fijamente, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Has pensado que quizá sea lo mejor para ella?

-¡Claro que lo he pensado!- Tomoyo se cruzó de brazos-. Sabes que no me gusta como la tratan en la aldea, y mucho menos me gusta tenerla engañada.

-Pues entonces cálmate y camina.

Volvieron a emprender su marcha en silencio, dándole vueltas al asunto.

-Bueno, supongo que tienes razón- Mei Ling miró a su hermana para que se explicase-. Sakura no se dejará hacer nada por nadie, mucho menos por un hombre.

-¡Claro! Más bien deberíamos preocuparnos por lo que le pueda hacer ella a él…- rió-. Aunque si la viola¡mejor que mejor!

De repente una sombra surgió a sus espaldas y antes de que a ninguna de las dos le diese tiempo a reaccionar, le dio un nuevo golpe a Mei Ling quien soltó un quejido mientras Tomoyo guardaba su daga al ver quien era.

-¿A quién iban a violar?

Sakura se las quedó mirando sonriendo con una ceja alzada. Al verla, Mei Ling dejó sus quejas a un lado, acercándose a ella con expresión traviesa y dándole golpecitos con el codo.

-¿Qué tal ha ido…_ exploradora_?- preguntó con un tono sugerente de voz.

Sakura se hizo la desconcertada y miró a la otra guardiana, que se llevó una mano a la frente y negó.

-No la hagas ni caso. Desvaría desde hace un buen rato.

-¿Desvariar?- Mei Ling fingió ofensa al ver que Sakura soltaba un sonoro "¡Aah!" como si eso explicase su pregunta-. ¡Sigo diciendo que estáis completamente locas! Vamos Sakura, si no has hecho nada de nada es que creo que te voy a dejar de dirigir la palabra.

La sacerdotisa miró a la morena y le hizo un gesto con las manos, aturdida.

-Vale, o te explicas o me das de lo que hayas tomado, así alucinamos las dos.

-¡Eh, que yo también quiero!- exclamó Tomoyo, metiendo más leña al fuego.

Mei Ling pasó la mirada de una a otra varias veces antes de llevarse las manos a la cabeza, alborotándose el pelo y soltando una exclamación frustrada. Pasaba de hacer como que no sabía nada. Las dos guardianas se habían dado cuenta de que Sakura protegía al chico pero parecía que Tomoyo se había emperrado en no decirle nada a la sacerdotisa. ¿Acaso no decía que no le gustaba tenerla engañada? Entonces¿para qué negarlo¡Menuda gilipollez!

-Iros a que os forniquen por ahí.

-Iría si pudiera- Sakura soltó un bufido exasperado.

-Podrías…- Tomoyo recibió una mirada severa y significativa de parte de su hermana y se obligó a modificar la frase que iba a confesar-… si quisieras, claro.

-¿Para que el intento de Asociación Feminista se me eche encima mientras están en celo (lo cual es todo el año)? Paso, gracias.

-Tsk, con lo que mola saltarse las normas…- Mei Ling remugaba por lo bajo.

-Pues sáltatelas tú. Por lo pronto, yo vuelvo a la aldea a que me coman viva por no traer hombres. Cruzad los dedos por mí.

Ambas hermanas vieron como su amiga y protegida desaparecía entre los árboles. Tomoyo se mordió el labio con preocupación mientras Mei Ling se apoyaba en el tronco de un árbol, completamente despreocupada.

-Sigo diciendo que deberíamos contarle la verdad, Mei.

-¿Acaso quieres que te cocinen a la parrilla? Porque yo, la verdad, paso de ser carne de cañón.

-Pero…

-Tomoyo: sé a lo que te refieres y te entiendo perfectamente por mucho que haga todas estas bromas. A mi tampoco me gusta mentirle a Sakura, es amiga nuestra y no se merece estar a dos velas por culpa de esa jauría de lobas- chasqueó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos, mirando el lugar por el que se había ido hacía apenas un momento la sacerdotisa-. Pero es lo que hay, y hasta que a Sakura no le dé por revelarse me parece que poco vamos a poder hacer. Como mucho, darle algún empujoncito y apoyarla en todo.

La morena ojiazul suspiró con pesadez, sentándose en la hierba. Tenían que dar informe a Kaho, y estaba claro que debían confirmar que no habían encontrado ninguna presa.

Al menos, así no meterían a Sakura en problemas.

_**To be continued…**_

**NOTAS DE LAS AUTORAS:**

DT: etto…

HK: llevo un rato delante del pc intentando que DT se digne a empezar las notas, pero como no habla pos lo hago yo. ¡Hasta aquí el capítulo de…! Bueno, esta vez xD

DT¡No me quites protagonismo!! A decir verdad, pedimos perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Pero ya se sabe: o lo dejamos para mañana, o para la semana que viene, y el mes que viene es… ¿todo el año? Eso unas cuantas veces.

HK: sumando estudios, maja.

DT: sí, y perrería en general. Pero bueno, puedo prometer y prometo… -DT con el puño en alto y mirada al cielo-

HK: sí, sí, tú promete mucho…

DT: que el próximo estará pronto. COF COF, relativamente pronto.

HK: De verdad que lo sentimos mucho, y seguramente casi nadie se acuerde de nosotras. Yo misma debería actualizar mis fics… cof cof cof… pero el no saber como continuar pues… impide un poco.

DT: Eres muy poco constante con tus fics… ú.u

HK: COF COF!! Habló la que actualiza cada semana… ù.u en fin. ¡¡Muchas gracias a los que nos pusieron review en el capítulo anterior!!

DT: Y aunque no nos lo merezcamos pedimos reviews en este capítulo también… ¡onegaai! Por cierto HK¿eso de antes era ironía?

HK: Ironía, sarcasmo… dejemos la cuestión del léxico.

DT: Mejor dejamos las notas ya.

Bye bee!!!

_**-Dark Tsubasa & Hikari Katsuragi-**_


	4. Raptándote

DT: Seguimos sin ser las propietarias de los personajes aquí presentes... por desgracia nuestra, sigh...  
HK¡SYAORAN ES MÍOOOOoooooo...!  
DT: Más quisieras... Bueno, con todos ustedes...

_**.·Stripped Soul·.**_

_**Chapter 04: Raptándote...**_

El agua de la cascada lo llenaba todo de un denso vaho que apenas le permitía ver lo que tenía delante. Caminó un poco y entró chapoteando en el lago, deleitándose con el agradable agua antes de zambullirse y empezar a nadar. Dio unas cuantas brazadas y acabó por detenerse para simplemente quedarse flotando, a merced de la pequeña corriente que provocaba la cascada.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, hasta que un presentimiento se los hizo abrir de nuevo de golpe.

Dos pupilas esmeraldas se clavaban en sus propios ojos, intimidándolo, escudriñándole de tal manera que casi notaba como lo atravesaban. Un verde esmeralda tan profundo que le hizo perderse en ellos hasta el punto de marearse.

Y entonces, al intentar alcanzarlos…

Se incorporó bruscamente y algo cayó al suelo sobresaltándole, le bastó una mirada para ver que era su espada la que se había caído, de la cama. Parpadeó un par de veces¿de la cama¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Él estaba en la cascada y entonces…

-¿Ya te has despertado?- Una voz fría y monótona le sobresaltó de nuevo, percatándose de que no estaba sólo.- Todos te esperan fuera.

Syaoran se quedó mirando el sitio por donde Yue acababa de salir y volvió a tumbarse en la cama.

-¿Un… sueño?

Cerró los ojos un momento y pudo ver de nuevo claramente ese par de pupilas esmeraldas clavándose en su ser. Demasiado reales para ser un simple sueño.

Se incorporó de golpe por segunda vez, ahora se acordaba, no había sido un sueño. ¡Realmente había encontrado mujeres en la selva! Y que mujeres… Pero entonces ¿por qué no recordaba como había vuelto al campamento? Es más, ahora que se miraba, ni siquiera se había cambiado ni quitado las botas para echarse a dormir.

Demasiado adormecido aún como para pensar en algo tan confuso, decidió dejar el tema por el momento y salió fuera de la tienda.

Los rayos del sol le deslumbraron un momento e hizo una mueca tapándose los ojos con la mano.

-¿Syaoran, estás bien?

La calmada y harmoniosa voz de su padre le hizo volver a la realidad. Se acercó al grupo de hombres, cogió una taza y el termo lleno de café y se sentó sobre un tronco. Fujitaka lo miraba preocupado, con un libro en su regazo, Eriol y Yamazaki lo miraban también de manera curiosa y Yue y Touya… Syaoran no se sorprendió de que ninguno de los dos le prestase la más mínima atención.

-Sí bueno, no he dormido muy bien.

-Ayer llegaste bastante tarde, nos despertaste a Eriol y a mí, pero no nos contestaste cuando te preguntamos.

-Ah… ¿Sí? –Syaoran tuvo que disimular la cara de sorpresa.- Estaba muy cansado.

Empezó a beberse el café para evitar mirar a su padre, no se acordaba muy bien de anoche y sabía que él lo estaba analizando con preocupación pues seguro se había dado cuenta de que algo iba mal. Se quedó mirando la taza en sus manos, poco a poco empezando a recordar lo que ocurrió en la noche anterior, en esa cascada, esas mujeres, esos ojos…

Cerró los propios y no le costó demasiado imaginarse de nuevo esos iris verdes, de hecho parecía que estuvieran grabados con fuego en lo más profundo de su mente, de su alma.

-¿En serio que estás bien?

Syaoran salió, entonces, de su letargo al darse cuenta de que era a él a quién estaban preguntando.

-¿Eh¿Qué?

-Tsk, mocoso…

-Te preguntaba si estás bien- el moreno de gafas miraba con suspicacia a su compañero.

-Ya te he dicho que sí.

-Cualquiera lo diría con esa cara de idiota que tienes desde que te has levantado…

-En realidad desde ayer- Eriol plasmó una de sus típicas sonrisas misteriosas, dirigiendo la mirada al castaño, que resopló, hastiado.

¿Qué debía contarles¿Qué había descubierto que una tribu de, al parecer, sólo mujeres, habitaba en la selva cazando hombres para hacer… lo que fuera que hiciesen? Ni hablar. Lo primero que pensarían sería en que se había dado un golpe en la cabeza o había comido algún fruto alucinógeno. ¿Cómo iba a decirles eso?

Negándose mentalmente a soltar prenda, le dio otro trago a su café, levantándose del tronco después y empezando a caminar hacia la tienda de nuevo.

-¿Syaoran?- fue Yamazaki el que le llamó al cruzarse con él y no decir nada. Le observó llegar a lo que pretendía ser su "habitación" y dirigió la mirada al resto-. ¿Y a este qué demonios le pasa?

La preocupación de Fujitaka con ceño fruncido y la mueca temerosa de su cara no pasó desapercibidos por ninguno de los presentes que se quedaron en silencio sin saber muy bien que decir.

- Al menos no ha desaparecido.

El intento de animar al hombre, hecho con la fría y monótona voz de Yue, no logró su cometido pero si que todos lo mirasen.

- Vamos, no me digas que te creíste a la vieja esa del pueblo.- Comentó Touya, burlón.- ¿En serio crees que esa selva está maldita?

- Tiene algo extraño.- Sentenció mientras se recogía el pelo plateado.- Y bien es cierto que Syaoran está... diferente.

- Pero ese mocoso...

- ¿Señor Li, le pasa algo? –La voz calmada de Eriol regresó la atención del grupo al jefe de la expedición.- ¿Está preocupado por Syaoran o hay algo más que lo turba?

Fujitaka miró a los presentes con un inusual gesto de seriedad, manteniéndose en silencio como sopesando si hablar o no. Finalmente cogió aire y habló.

- Lo que dijo la mujer es completamente cierto.- Declaró.- Durante años todos los excursionistas, cazadores, arqueólogos, biólogos o simples curiosos que se han internado en esa selva han... desaparecido. Y se dejaron de enviar patrullas de búsqueda al ver que estos tampoco regresaban.

El silencio del ambiente se volvió algo tenso tras esas palabras que, dada la seriedad del siempre sonriente hombre, nadie se atrevió a cuestionar pues seguramente serían bien ciertas. Los chicos intercambiaron miradas entre preocupadas, curiosas e incrédulas.

- ¿Por eso nos dijo que no nos adentrásemos?

- Sólo os pido...- Siguió él, después de asentir a la pregunta.- que tengáis cuidado vosotros ya que a Syaoran por mucho que se lo diga...

- Vamos padre.- Todos voltearon de golpe para encontrarse al recién nombrado, volviendo de la tienda con una sonrisa medio burlona pero con un brillo extraño en los ojos que aun preocupó más a su padre.- Me sorprende que te creas esas cosas, yo he ido y vuelto varías veces y aquí estoy ¿o no?

De nuevo ese silencio extraño se hizo presente mientras todos miraban fijamente a Syaoran, pensando en lo que acababa de decir, en la historia de Fujitaka y en el comentario de Yue... y es que mirando al chico se le notaba diferente, extraño... casi como si le hubiese ocurrido algo que le hubiese marcado de alguna forma que nadie lograba entender.

Lo vieron ir hasta un cubo con agua y lavarse la cara, mojándose el pelo para refrescarse un poco ante esa calurosa mañana. Sacudiéndose con la mano el pelo mojado se acercó de nuevo donde estaban todos y cogió su taza para beber lo poco que le quedaba de café.

Fujitaka Li frunció de nuevo el ceño.

- ¿Dónde vas?

- A la selva.

El ceño de Fujitaka se acentuó mientras los demás miraban al chico con una ceja alzada ¿Es qué no había oído lo que acababa de contar su padre?

- Syaoran...

- Ayer perdí las cantimploras.- Se explicó el chico.- Me atacó una... pantera y aunque logré despistarla me dejé las cantimploras en el río. Necesitamos agua, así que voy a buscarlas.

No dejó tiempo a que nadie le dijese nada o intentasen detenerle. Necesitaba volver a esa selva. Le llamaba, le susurraba y le atraía. Era como si alguien le guiase y le empujase en todos sus actos, sin pensar en nada más que en poder ir, adentrarse en la espesura y cruzarse con una fiera salvaje en concreto.

Todos se quedaron callados ante la rápida y extraña _huída_ del castaño. ¿Qué había sido _eso_? Syaoran se comportaba de una manera extraña desde la noche anterior y más extraño se les hacía que él mismo quisiera volver cuando siempre decía que odiaba tener que ir a explorar el terreno sólo por dársele bien la orientación.

Eriol miró al hombre castaño de gafas. Tenía una expresión preocupada, con la mandíbula tensada. Seguramente se estaría preguntando qué era lo que empujaba a su hijo hasta la selva, aún sabiendo que todo lo que le habían contado era cierto. Apretó los labios un momento, antes de terminarse el café que tenía en la mano de un trago y levantarse.

-Vamos, Yamazaki.

-¿Eh¿A dónde quieres ir ahora?- contestó el aludido, sirviéndose un escaso desayuno.

-Vamos a seguirle- sentenció, tajante, no dando oportunidad al otro chico de queja alguna. Miró instantáneamente al jefe de excavación y asintió levemente antes de irse tirando de Yamazaki del brazo.

Fujitaka les observó hasta que dejó de verles. Su hijo le preocupaba en sobremanera. Que quisiera ir a esa selva con ese afán y con ese anhelo en los ojos no era normal. Syaoran normalmente se comportaba de un modo calmado, responsable e incluso a veces frío. Sin embargo, el modo de hablar y de actuar le daba a entender que no ocurría nada bueno, y se le hacía… raro.

Y familiar. Extrañamente familiar.

()-()-()

Sakura miró la selva que se veía desde esa altura, subida en la rama de un enorme árbol en el que trepó en cuanto acabó la reunión de esa mañana. Otra pesada y aburrida reunión en la que le habían dicho lo mismo que llevaba escuchando cada mañana durante el último mes.

Que no había hombres.

Y como siempre Sakura se tuvo que aguantar los comentarios sarcásticos, porque, que no había hombres era algo que ella misma ya sabía, de hecho cualquiera lo sabría, estando como estaban de salidas las demás mujeres de la tribu. Si es que realmente eran perras en celo.

Suspiró y miró hacia el pie del árbol. Como se imaginaba ahí estaban sus dos guardianas, apoyadas en el tronco del árbol, la una leyendo algo y la otra tallando alguna figurita en un trozo de madera. A veces se preguntaba como podían tenerle tanta paciencia, porque, seamos sinceros, siempre acababa pagando el mal humor con ellas dos y en cambio seguían a su lado... Le gustaba pensar que porque eran amigas suyas, pero a veces también dudaba de si no lo harían únicamente por ser sus guardianas, por deber. Aunque mejor no pensar en eso. Sonrió maliciosamente y se dejó caer justo frente ellas.

-¡Joder! Sakura, odio que hagas eso.

-Tendrías que estar acostumbrada Mei Ling, siempre hace lo mismo.

-Y siempre se asusta- rió la castaña-. En cambio tú eres una aburrida, Tomoyo, ya podrías asustarte un poquito.

La aludida se encogió de hombros y pasó página, su hermana suspiró y siguió dándole forma a lo que quisiera que estuviera tallando. Sakura las miró un momento y acabó sentándose a su lado.

-No les habéis dicho nada sobre el hombre de ayer...– dijo al cabo de un rato-. ¿Por qué?

Por un momento ninguna dijo nada, quizá sopesando que decir, quizá esperando que las demás hablasen o, simplemente, disfrutando de la tranquilidad del momento.

-Porque parecías querer ocultarlo.

La voz de Mei Ling sobresaltó un poco a Sakura, que ya pensaba que no contestarían. A su lado, Tomoyo pasó otra página.

-Incluso de nosotras...

-De hecho sí- los ojos de sus dos guardianas fueron a parar a ella, interrogantes, y tuvo que apartar la mirada-. Quiero decir... me avergüenza que un Hitoku se haya resistido a mi y encima se escapara...

-Claro, si se enterase Kaho aun te interrogaría para ver si has perdido la virginidad... ¡Oye!

Lo que se suponía era la cabeza de la figurita de Mei Ling voló por los aires hasta el suelo, después de que ésta se la cortase como consecuencia del codazo que le dio su hermana.

-Bueno, al menos si es listo, no lo volveremos a ver.

-Sí...

Mei Ling soltó un bufido y tiró su intento frustrado de figurita, Tomoyo también cerró el libro y las tres se quedaron mirando el poco cielo que se dejaba ver entre las frondosas hojas de esos enormes árboles. El silencio las envolvió de nuevo y Sakura cerró los ojos dejando su mente recordar lo que ocurrió el día anterior.

Ese chico...

Tenía tantas preguntas rondándole la cabeza. Para empezar¿cómo se atrevía a ir por la selva completamente solo y como si no le importase ser devorado por alguna fiera? Y se movía con tanta tranquilidad, como si caminar por en medio de la selva fuese lo más normal del mundo, y de manera tan ágil...

Pero sin duda eso pasaba a un segundo plano, lo que verdaderamente le intrigaba era que no se hubiese hipnotizado.

De hecho más bien era ella quien no podía olvidar esos hermosos ojos ámbares que aun podía imaginar claramente en su mente, mirándola fijamente, tan profundos y de un color tan extraño... Marrón ambarino con un brillo único, tan apetecibles... casi como si fuesen de caramelo y chocolate.

Sakura frunció el ceño. Había mirado a muchos hombres a los ojos y recordaba vagamente a algunos, más por el color curioso que tenían que por que le resultasen hermosos. Y sin embargo los ojos de aquel chico le parecían incluso... ¿apetecibles? Ni que se los quisiera comer. Tuvo que negar con la cabeza ligeramente al pensar que más que querer comerse sus ojos lo que quería era_comérselo a__él_.

Mei Ling miró a Tomoyo con una ceja alzada y esta se encogió de hombros. Desde luego no era normal ver a Sakura con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, pero que negase con la cabeza de esa forma y que incluso se sonrojase un poco, era algo preocupante. La morena de ojos rojos fue a decirle algo a su protegida pero Tomoyo la mandó callar. Quería ver su reacción. Tenía un presentimiento, una ligera idea de que era lo que le pasaba por la cabeza a Sakura, o más bien quien, pero quería ver si ella decía algo por si misma.

La castaña abrió los ojos de golpe, en su mirada se reflejó por un momento un atisbo de terror, miró a las chicas un segundo y se puso de pie casi tropezando en el intento.

-¿¡Sakura!?

-¡Quedaos ahí!– dijo esta, corriendo sin girarse-. ¡He de comprobar una cosa, no tardaré!

Las gemelas se miraron con sorpresa pero luego su expresión pasó a una de preocupación. La cosa podía ponerse muy fea si seguía así...

Sakura sin embargo corría ajena a la preocupación de sus guardianas, una preocupación mayor se había apoderado de ella. Tenía un presentimiento, un terrible presentimiento y esperaba que no fuese verdad. Después de pensar un rato en el misterioso chico de ayer había llegado a una inquietante conclusión. Quería verle. Quería ver sus ojos de nuevo, quería ver su pelo alborotado, sus músculos marcándose bajo la camiseta negra... su sonrisa... Quería verle. Y si ella quería verlo a él... Sakura no quería ni pensar en que ocurriría si él quería verla.

Quizá cualquier otro hombre hubiese hecho caso a su orden de no acercarse más a esa selva pero ella ya se había dado cuenta que él no tenía miedo de eso y que no se dejaría asustar por una simple amenaza... Aun peor si su hipnotismo había surgido un poco de efecto, tal como estaba segura que habría pasado, porque era imposible que ningún hombre se resistiese a su magia.

Y si volvía de nuevo y esta vez no era ella quien lo encontraba... no quería ni pensar en todo lo que ocurriría.

()-()-()

Estaba cerca. Lo sabía. Lo presentía. Su buena orientación le decía que la dirección en que iba era la correcta y que no tardaría en encontrarla.

No entendía de dónde había salido ese afán por volver a verla. Apenas recordaba su nombre… ¿Sakura? Sí, eso era.

Sakura. Una florecilla con apariencia inocente pero adictiva si te acercabas demasiado.

No lo había pensado con claridad antes, pero era cierto que se comportaba de una manera diferente. De la noche a la mañana parecía que todo le daba igual; los avisos de su padre y compañeros sobre aquella selva no servían de nada. A pesar de su carácter sensato y precavido, había actuado sin pensar, de manera irracional e incluso peligrosa, en ese caso.

Una pregunta le aparecía constantemente en la mente¿por qué¿Por qué tenía tantas ganas de verla¿Por qué tenía sus ojos verde intenso clavados como dagas en la mente? Había cruzado con ella un par de palabras. Se había preocupado por esa criatura al herirla sin querer, pensando que era una muchacha inocente perdida en el abismo que era la selva.

Y al final no resultó ser nada como pensaba. Era entonces cuando podía poner en práctica el refrán _"Las apariencias engañan"_.

Sacó la daga de la bota. Por donde iba caminando la vegetación se hacía más espesa. Recordaba que el día anterior había tenido que hacer prácticamente lo mismo. A parte de… bueno, _otros peligros_.

El instinto avisó a Syaoran, entonces, de que debía mantenerse alerta. Algo le decía que no estaba solo y que un peligro le acechaba.

Sin embargo antes de que pudiese reaccionar ya se había visto atacado por lo que al principio le pareció un gran animal salvaje y que lo empujó contra el grueso tronco de un árbol sin muchos miramientos, acorralándole de manera agresiva.

-¿Qué haces aquí?– el chico parpadeó enfocando la vista en su atacante, que reconoció como la chica castaña del día anterior-. Dime ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

-Yo…– tosió y Sakura dejó de ejercer tanta fuerza en su cuello para que pudiese hablar-. Yo sólo quería… pasear.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, los dos con el ceño fruncido. Ella finalmente soltó el cuello del muchacho y se separó de él unos pasos.

-¿No te dije que no te acercases más por aquí?– preguntó fríamente, mirando a su alrededor.

-Pero…

-¿¡Te lo dije o no te lo dije!?

El ceño de Syaoran se frunció aun más ante el grito de ella, quien había vuelto a fijar sus ojos verdes en él, pese a que no tardó mucho más en volver a mirar a los lados.

-No suelo obedecer a nadie a menos que me den una razón lógica.

-¿Quieres una razón lógica?– se burló ella, cogiéndolo esta vez del cuello de la camiseta-. ¿Qué te parece el conservar tu vida¿Es esa suficiente razón?

-Si lo dices por las bestias salvajes sé...

-¡No lo digo por las malditas bestias!– ella se obligó a bajar la voz y miró de nuevo entre los árboles-. Lo digo por las mujeres de mi tribu. Estás demasiado cerca de la zona de vigilancia por aquí suelen haber varias _weliu_ y si te encuentran ten por seguro que no te librarás de ellas tan fácilmente como se de una serpiente o un simple tigre se tratasen.

Él arqueó una ceja. ¿_Weliu_¿Qué demonios significaba _weliu_¿Y qué tan peligrosas podrían llegar a ser una panda de mujeres, por muy salvajes que fuesen? Sonrió con algo de arrogancia y llevando las manos a las de la chica la obligó a soltarle la camiseta.

-Venga, vamos, no creo que sea para…

No pudo acabar la frase por culpa de un fuerte dolor en el estómago que le obligo a soltar un quejido y a doblarse por el dolor, cayendo de rodillas mientras se sujetaba la zona donde la chica acababa de propinarle un fuerte puñetazo de buenas a primeras. Miró a Sakura con el ceño fruncido y con el odio brillando en sus ojos pero ella no lo vio porque mantenía su vista fija en un punto entre la maleza, pareciendo ver más allá de los árboles.

Syaoran intentó hablar pero sólo logró soltar un gemido bastante patético por culpa del dolor punzante que seguía sintiendo en la boca del estomago y el mareo que provocaba que todo le diese vueltas, así como esas casi inevitables ganas de vomitar hasta su primera papilla. ¡Pues sí que pegaba fuerte la maldita salvaje esa!

-Calla- dijo ella.

-¿¡Porqué… mierda me has… pegado!?- logró decir, exasperado, entre jadeos.

-¡He dicho que te calles!

La mirada severa de esos ojos verdes que la miraban desde arriba no le permitía siquiera la más mínima queja.

-¿Sakura?

Ambos miraron al lugar que antes observaba la chica y por donde se acababa de escuchar la voz de una mujer. La nombrada miró al hombre en el suelo ordenándole con sus ojos que se quedase bien quietecito y avanzó para salir al encuentro de quien fuera que la llamase.

-Anda, hola Rika.

-Me pareció escuchar tu voz. ¿Hablabas con alguien?

-Ah, un maldito pajarraco que se ha puesto a gritar demasiado cerca mío, ya sabes, no me gusta mucho el canto de esos loros enormes, es horrible…

Syaoran se medio arrastró por el suelo sin hacer ruido hasta poder ver a las mujeres, escondido tras un grueso arbusto que le recordó demasiado a la situación vivida no hacía tanto.

-Sí, bueno, también es cierto que no tienes mucha paciencia.

-Eh, eso es mentira- protestó la castaña en un falso enfado-. Pero bueno¿qué hacéis por aquí?

-Vigilamos, como siempre. ¡Pero hoy tenemos premio, mira!

La mujer castaña y de pelo corto tiró de la cuerda que tenía en la mano y obligó a su presa a adelantarse, haciendo que trastabillase y acabase en el suelo. El chico escondido vio con horror como esa presa era nada más y nada menos que uno de sus mejores amigos. Yamazaki seguía en el suelo, amordazado y completamente inmovilizado, con la ropa medio rota y lo que parecía un labio partido.

-¡Un _hitoku_!– exclamó Sakura, y por un momento no pudo evitar mirar atrás, donde él estaba escondido-. ¡Qué bien!

-¡¡¡Sí!!!– dijeron las otras dos.

-Aunque también cazamos a otro pero se nos escapó…

-¡Y qué lástima porque estaba bien bueno¿A qué sí?

-¡Ya ves, como un tren! Era morenito y tenía unos ojazos azules que… uff.

-Pero quizá vuelva a por su amigo…

-No creo. ¡Hablamos de un _hitoku_!- se rió la que mantenía a Yamazaki sujeto-. Pero sería bueno.

-Ya, claro- Sakura se quedó mirando al chico que seguía a sus pies y luego carraspeó-. Supongo que tendré que encargarme de este luego. Volver al poblado, yo iré de aquí un rato¿vale? Iré a mirar si encuentro al morenazo que decís pero no se lo digáis a Kaho o removerá cielo y tierra y sólo conseguirá espantarlo. ¿Entendido?

-Supongo que tienes razón, no se lo diremos.

-¡Pero espero que lo encuentres!

Syaoran intentó incorporarse pero el dolor en su estómago aun lo tenía mareado. Desde el suelo vio como obligaban a su amigo a ponerse de pie y prácticamente se lo llevaban arrastras perdiéndose de nuevo por entre los árboles.

Mierda. ¿A dónde se llevaban a Yamazaki?

Cerró los ojos sintiéndose impotente y escuchó unos suaves pasos acercándose a él.

-¿Ves porque te decía que no te acercases?– gruñó la chica-. ¡Y no sólo tú, encima has tenido que traerte a tus estúpidos amigos!

Se agachó a su lado y le apartó las manos del abdomen para examinarlo, cosa que provocó una protesta por parte de él.

-¿Dónde se lo llevan?

-Al poblado… Parece que no te he roto nada- dijo después de palparle un momento, alejando los pensamientos de que tenía unos bonitos abdominales-. En cuanto se te pase el mareo vete de aquí cagando leches. Y no vuelvas.

-Tengo que ir a buscarlo…- Sakura hizo más presión de la recesaría sobre el estómago del chico-. ¿Podrías parar de intentar matarme?

-Encima que te salvo la vida no voy a permitir que te suicides y vayas a buscarlo. Él no es más que un hombre más en mi poblado, tú no eres más que un hombre más, un_hitoku_ más, uno de los miles que podemos encontrar, cazar, hipnotizar y someter a nuestra voluntad, a ti también te podríamos manipular como un mero títere, y es lo que pasará si te ven, así que huye.

-¡Pero no puedo, es mi amigo!

-¡Déjate de chorradas, no puedes hacer nada por él! Ya lo han cazado y se lo están llevando al poblado, en cuanto yo vuelva tendré que hipnotizarlo y para cuando acabe tu amigo no será más que uno más de nuestros esclavos.

-¡Pues no lo hagas!

-¡Arh, cállate!– gruñó ella, poniéndose de pie para no volver a darle otro puñetazo-. No tengo otra opción. ¿No lo entiendes…¿Para que pregunto? Es obvio que no lo entiendes

-¡Tampoco me dejas saber nada!– se quejó él-. ¿Y qué no entiendo, que tengas que hipnotizar para despojarlo de su voluntad? Permíteme decirte que tampoco quiero entenderlo.

-¡Tú no sabes nada!– gritó ella pegando una patada al árbol donde antes había acorralado a Syaoran-. ¡No sabes nada de mí, ni de mi poblado, ni de lo que me harían si me niego a hipnotizar a los hombres!

-Supongo que no puede ser peor que lo que les hacéis a ellos...

Syaoran se incorporó un poco, aun con la mano en el estómago, con el ceño fruncido y un brillo relampagueando en sus ojos ambarinos. Sakura lo encaró con el ceño también fruncido y sus ojos verdes brillando con luz propia. Y una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara, una sonrisa burlona.

-Oh, créeme que si fuesen conscientes de ello, sí que les gustaría... y mucho.

()-()-()

Al aprendiz de arqueólogo aún le latía el corazón con fuerza mientras caminaba por los senderos ya no tan espesos de la selva. No sabía como lo había logrado pero lo había conseguido. Siempre había tenido buena memoria para recordar caminos, pero aquella vez su cuerpo se había movido por inercia, pues su mente estaba, por demás, en otro lugar.

Había actuado sin pensar, igual que el día anterior, a pesar de su carácter sensato y precavido. Cada vez que recordaba a la joven de ojos verdes parecía que se le embotaban los sentidos y actuaba como si algo le llevara, como si… ¡como si le hubiesen hipnotizado!

Tal vez era su apariencia exótica, tal vez su mirada verde, su voz, o su manera de hablar, pero todo le llevaba a ella. No había podido resistirse, aunque tampoco lo había intentado. Se había dejado llevar por la hipnosis de sus ojos verde esmeralda.

Dio un machazo a la rama de un arbusto que se interponía entre él y el desierto, rompiéndola y caminando hacia delante. Tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos y poner una mano al frente para tapar los rayos de un sol que le cegaba tras salir de la oscura espesura. A lo lejos pudo divisar pequeños montículos diferentes que formaban el provisional campamento en el que estaban y a medida que se iba acercando hacia allí, Syaoran podía darse cuenta de que algo no iba bien.

-¿¡Qué mierda querías que hiciera!?- un Eriol extrañamente alterado llamó la atención del aprendiz-. ¡¡Nos rodearon!! Creímos que podíamos con ellas, al fin y al cabo eran todas mujeres…

-Ese es el primer fallo que tuviste, Hiiragizawa- Touya Kinomoto sonaba terriblemente sereno, y Syaoran supo que esa no era una buena señal-._Nunca_ debes prejuzgar a alguien sólo por su aspecto o al verla. Llevas mucho tiempo con nosotros, deberías saberlo con todo lo que hemos visto.

-¡¡Pero eran chicas!! De tu edad, de la mía ¡e incluso más jóvenes! Lo que piensas no es que te van a atacar sin poder defenderte a la primera de cambio- el moreno se revolvió el pelo, claramente exasperado.

Syaoran se detuvo a pocos metros de ellos observando la escena. Eriol estaba completamente fuera de si, algo sorprendentemente anormal en él, que parecía mantener la calma las veinticuatro horas del día. Su ropa estaba sucia, arrugada e incluso rota en algunas partes. Frunció el ceño, extrañado. ¿Qué le había sucedido?

-¡Syaoran!- fue el mismo moreno el que se le echó prácticamente encima, agarrándole por los hombros-. ¿¡Qué hacías con esas… salvajes¡¡Estabas hablando con una!!

En menos de dos décimas de segundo tenía todas las miradas clavadas en su persona. En buen momento se le había ocurrido abrir la boca a ese maldito inglés.

-Pero yo…

-Basta- la potente voz de Touya hizo callar al resto.

Syaoran seguía desconcertado. ¿Qué había pasado? Es decir… en la selva se había encontrado con la _salvaje_ de nuevo pero… ¿Qué tenía que ver con Eriol y Yamazaki¿Cómo lo sabía Eriol¿Y dónde estaba el trolero de Yamazaki, entonces?

-Si esas mujeres, como dices, han secuestrado al mentiroso, tendremos que ir a buscarlo- su explicación fue firme, por lo que nadie dijo nada, asintiendo en silencio-. Ir todos a por vuestras armas. Las llevaremos por si acaso, así que no las usaremos a menos que sea estrictamente necesario.

Todos obedecieron sin rechistar. Se notaba que Touya estaba enfadado, pues su expresión seria y la mandíbula más tensa de lo habitual mantenía a todos alerta de no contradecirlo. Aunque nadie lo haría, ya que Yamazaki era compañero suyo y por nada iban a dejarle tirado.

Pero Syaoran seguía desconcertado, recordando todo lo que había hecho en la selva.

Había visto a Sakura, de nuevo, y había hablado con ella. Sakura. Sakura. Sakura. No recordaba más que eso. A pesar de que ella le había amenazado. A pesar de que le había obligado a largarse de allí. Y a pesar, también, de que le había ocultado –y en su defecto, protegido- cuando otras chicas vestidas de forma parecida a ella habían aparecido con…

El castaño abrió los ojos con sorpresa y horror.

…habían aparecido con Yamazaki atado y amordazado.

"_¡¡…Mierda!!"_ se reprochó mentalmente. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar ese dato? Era uno de sus mejores amigos. ¡No podía dejarle tirado!

En ese momento fue cuando Syaoran, aún parado en su sitio mientras el resto iban a sus tiendas, se dio cuenta del poder que ejercía Sakura en él. Con tan sólo haberla visto dos veces. Y la segunda había servido para confirmarlo, pues la primera ya había hecho de él, un chico dependiente de sus ojos verdes.

-Eh, tú, mocoso- la grave voz de Touya le sacó de cavilaciones. Alzó su desconcertada mirada hasta encontrarse con la oscura de él-. No creas que no vas a dar explicaciones. No te librarás de mí tan fácilmente. Estás advertido.

Syaoran le miró fijamente. Sabía que no bromeaba en absoluto. Desde que se conocían, Touya Kinomoto pareció haberla tomado con él y no soportarle. El castaño no sabía a qué se debía todo esto, pero no se había dejado insultar por él sin contestar. Desde entonces, Touya y él habían tenido que lidiar el uno con el otro, y las peleas verbales no habían pasado de eso, básicamente porque Fujitaka se encargaba de que frenasen a tiempo.

Apretó los puños y frunció más el ceño, enfadado consigo mismo por haber llevado a sus amigos a una trampa, por haberse olvidado de Yamazaki y por provocar que probablemente éste y Eriol fuesen heridos por ese grupo de salvajes. Pasó una mano por el pelo, alborotándoselo aún más, con rabia. Esperaría al resto de sus compañeros.

Si no recordaba mal, sus dagas aún continuaban en el interior de sus botas.

()-()-()

Con un machazo tras otro, Yue Tsukishiro se encargaba de abrir paso entre la espesa maleza. Eriol le guiaba a falta de poder hacerlo Syaoran, el cual estaba aún aturdido y no hubiera podido hacerlo ni aunque lo intentase.

Él era el guía del grupo y en ese momento no era capaz de llevar al lugar donde se había encontrado con la castaña y había visto a Yamazaki por última vez. ¿Tanto le había calado la castaña¿Tanto le había… hipnotizado?

Por otro lado, Fujitaka había sido el único en quedarse en el campamento. Era el jefe de la investigación y había preferido ser él mismo el que se quedarse a vigilar. Mas, en ese momento, a Syaoran se le hizo de lo más extraño ese hecho. Él siempre había sido el primero en ayudar cuando había habido cualquier tipo de incidente. Ahora había desaparecido uno de sus hombres… y prefería quedarse en el campamento en vez de ser él el que encabezara el grupo.

Tenía que hablar con él. Algo no andaba bien.

-Fue ahí- Eriol habló, mirando a todas partes como asegurándose de que estaban solos.

Touya se adelantó unos pasos e inspeccionó la zona: había señales de lucha, ya que varios arbustos y plantas estaban maltrechos.

-Esto es un trozo de su camisa- Syaoran intervino al ver el pedazo de tela colgando de una de las ramas, también manchada de sangre. Touya fue a cogerlo pero a la mitad del camino se detuvo, agachándose al instante. Todos se desconcertaron unas décimas de segundo antes de ver aparecer una flecha y clavarse en el tronco donde, segundos antes, estaba el moreno de pie.

-¡Estad alerta!- habló Kinomoto, pero antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, unas veinte chicas aparecieron, armadas con flechas, lanzas y dagas. Les rodearon en cuestión de segundos.

Syaoran movió la cabeza alrededor y abrió los ojos casi imperceptiblemente

Sakura.

-Vaya, vaya… ¿os habéis perdido, ricos?- una chica con una espada en la espalda, pelo castaño recogido en un par de trenzas adelantó unos pasos y caminó alrededor de ellos-. Chicas, agarradlos, no vayan a escaparse.

Unas cuantas se adelantaron, obedeciendo las órdenes de la que parecía ser la jefa. Syaoran vio caminar esbeltamente a Sakura hacia él. A su lado, Eriol miró a Touya.

-¿Dónde está Yue?- le susurró.

El moreno no contestó, se limitó a mirar hacia la espesura, con elocuencia.

-Bueno… una cara conocida- la que antes había hablado miró a otra joven, también castaña y de pelo corto. Ambas rieron, complacidas-. Ésta vez no te nos escapas, ricura.

Eriol forcejeó un instante, pero se rindió segundos después. No podía entender que fuerza sobrehumana podían tener esas mujeres para poder aguantarle a él¡e incluso a Touya! Por otra parte, Syaoran parecía que no oponía resistencia ninguna.

Esa mujer…

-Te advertí que os largaseis de aquí- Sakura susurraba al oído del castaño, al retenía con una llave en la espalda y le agarraba el pelo con la otra mano-. Te lo dije y no me hiciste caso. Ahora pagarás las consecuencias.

-Vamos a ver que tienen por aquí…- la chica de pelo corto se acercó y empezó a cachearles, riéndose cada vez que encontraba un arma.

-Déjame adivinar, Rika- la de las trenzas intervino de nuevo, risueña. Cerró los ojos antes de enumerar-. Dagas en las botas, navajas en los bolsillos y pistola en la entrepierna- abrió los ojos-. ¿Algún fallo?

-Ni uno, Chiharu. En el blanco, como siempre. Y nunca mejor dicho- añadió, cogiendo la pistola y apuntando al vacío con ella.

Todas las chicas se rieron. Touya rechinó los dientes, frustrado. Había tenido un plan… desde el principio.

Pero ahora ya no creía que ese plan fuera tan bueno.

"_Mierda, estamos en un problema"_

¿Cuan peligrosas podían ser un grupo de mujeres?

_**To be continued…**_

**NOTAS DE LAS AUTORAS:**

HK: (limpiándose el sudor de la frente)... se fini -o como se escriba-

DT: Te ha costado terminar, pero por fin el cap 4 ve la luz finalizado, enhorabuena -clap clap clan- (aplausos que no vienen a cuento xD)

HK: Sí bueno, ya se sabe. Desde que actualizamos he empezado las clases, ha pasado el salón del manga -ergo: estaba haciendo cosplays!!- he pasado una gripe y la sigo arrastrando y... HA SALIDO LA 1ª OVA DE TSUBASA!!!! (Hikari se pone a dar vueltas por toda la habitación)

DT: ya ya, no te sulfures...U A mi también me ha pasado todo eso... pero bueno, el caso es que el cap está acabado y nosotras podríamos decir mucho sobre él... pero quien ha de criticar el cap son los lectores, nee?

HK: no puedo evitar sulfurarme. ¡Ya verás cuando me llegue el paquete con el 1r DVD!!! (corazones en los ojos) eem... bueno, sí, hablemos del cap. ¿Qué os ha parecido? A mi, especialmente, me encanta la parte en que Sakura vuelve a amenazar a Syaoran... kukukukuku

DT: a mi personalmente me encanta cuando lo estampa contra el árbol... si es que se huele la tensión sexual, señores!

HK: o eso, o es que eres una egocéntrica, porque eso lo escribiste tú (se hace la loca, silbando)

DT: ah si? lo escribí hace tanto que no me acordaba -mirada significativa a hikari- eh? pero bueno, también me ha gustado el empanamiento de Syao... ¡chaval que acaban de capturar a uno de tus amigos, desempánate! XD

HK: Es un tío¿qué esperabas? Le pones un bellezón de ojazos verdes para más inri y que encima es una friki del hipnotismo... pa no empanarse XD

DT: ...pues yo prefiero a la morena de ojos azuleslilasraros -se empana con Tomoyo- digo.. ¿qué decía? ...bueno, que por lo que parece (porque creo que ni nosotras lo sabemos del todo aun xD) la cosa se pone interesante a partir de ahora... nee?

HK: Va a ser que sí. Nos tendremos que poner las pilas para satisfacer a todo el público... kukuku -insert evil laught here-

DT: Pues sí, que ahora que tenemos a tantos hombres (o hitokus debería decir? XD) atados e indefensos... debemos aprovechar la situación XP

HK: hoohohohoho! Eso suena a proposición de escribir cosas indecentes... ¡Vale! (feliz XD). Veamos qué va a pasar ahora. Por lo que se ve, Touya tenía un plan, peeero... parece que no es como él esperaba. ¿Quien va a esperarse que unas _chicas en apuros_ les salten a la yugular como tigresas?... a parte de Syaoran, claro está. Aunque él está sólo con su empanamiento. Me imagino lo que pasa por su cabeza "Oh.. Sakura me está agarrando del pelo... que sexy..."

DT: y tú que pervertida depravada...U -ejem- el caso es que algo tendrán que hacer estas mujeres con ellos... pero eso se verá en el próooooximo capitulo... que no se sabe cuando colguemos, pero... creo que hay una pequeña relación proporcional entre los reviews recibidos y el tiempo de actualización... algo así como 'cuantos más reviews menos tiempo' o algo por el estilo ¿nee, hi-ka-ri? XD

HK: ñ.ñU Sí... bueno... se intentará... (evade la pregunta)

DT: que sepáis que el que no actualicemos más seguido es siempre por su culpa uu -siriusly?- y bueno, no nos alargaremos más, nee? ala, despídete por las dos que yo me voy a pelearme con fanfiction para colgar esto... grrr

HK: Pues... eso xD Espero que nos pongáis más reviews que la vez pasada (TxT) y deis opiniones por todo, cualquier fallo, duda, sugerencia, un Syaoran (para mí)... ¡Todo es bienvenido!! XD Así que vamos¿qué os cuesta darle al botoncito Go y ponernos cuatro líneas sobre la opinión¡Un favorcete, onegai!!

DT: Eh, si vas a pedir ya puestos pide la cena, no te jode... y un Dark, una Asuka, otro Syaoran (este para mí XD), una Chikane...

HK: Abusona, no pidas tanto!!! Con Dark, Asuka y Chikane te aguantas, que yo me pediría a Dark pero me muerdes, así que yo me pido a Syao pa mi, o te muerdo ¬¬

DT: pero si hay dos... ;3; dolenta! En fin...

Hasta la próxima!

_**-Dark Tsubasa & Hikari Katsuragi-**_


End file.
